God of Dreaas, The 4th War
by greysongarr
Summary: There were 9 Masters, Two children, Three magi, A dimension-walker, One Magus-Killer, A dead-man walking, and a Priest. Six of them got a Servant that came from the World of Dreams, a place residing in isolation within the Kaleidoscope. One of those Servants was the Remnant... the being who made that World, and once a child that resided upon Gaia.
1. Part 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my children (The Saber, The Lancer, The Beast, The Caster, The Berserker, and The Avenger) and the World of Dreams, Dreaas. Blackwing's story "Fate's Gamble" and its Sequels both present and far into the future, belongs to Lupine Horror, while the Fate-series belongs to Kinoko Nasu predominately and the Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling._

_AN: I honestly have no idea what really to say, This is my first story, I would appreciate if those who read this tell me if there was anything wrong within the story, while also giving the parts that they enjoyed. I am unable to fully comprehend emotional states and responses, so please forgive me in advance for any mistakes in character dialogue and responses. The Servant Sheets used for my children will be displayed at the bottom of the story._

_This story was originally created within the Omake section of the "Fate's Gamble" Forum, but has since been removed due my insistence that it doesn't belong there._

_(Note: I am partial to large amounts of blood and combat, consider this a slight warning.)_

_Let the story begin._

* * *

_1 year before the 4th War-_

A young girl was dragged by her 'grandfather' down the stone steps into the basement, the girl struggling all along the path down, hearing the sound of skittering below. The child was crying as the 'man' tossed her to insects below, a whisper from the girl caught the air, none but her able to hear the words, before a white light beamed from air, red markings engraving themselves upon her wrist in the twisted image of a book and brush.

From the light that rapidly dimmed appeared a woman with brown hair and eyes, wearing a white kimono with black triangles around the bottom, white pants and sandals. A black rose was found within her hair, while a blue sketchbook was held in her left hand. She caught the falling girl and landed amongst the stone floor, the worms fleeing from her despite the unintimidating posture the woman held.

The 'man' had a scowl upon his wrinkled face, anger tinting his voice as he questioned the woman's appearance, "How did you come to be here Servant?" The woman placed down the girl that clung to her, opening the book and manifesting a simple brush. Several swipes of the brush later, and a picture was presented to the old 'man', that of an inferno with him standing in the middle of it on fire.

The Artist touched the image with her finger, and the world became fire. All but the immediate area around the woman burned with blue flames, screeches of the worms heard above the crackling of flames. The man and his familiars burned with flames forged from those amongst the ranks of the Angels. Naught but ash remained behind after only a minute of the flames existing, leaving only the girl beside her and herself untouched, the young one's mouth open in shock and awe.

Skittering was heard from further down into the catacombs, and so the Painter of Reality offered her hand to the girl, a small smile upon her face. "Shall we go, little Master?" Sakura Matou accepted her hand and the two ascended back to the world above.

* * *

_3 months before the 4th War-_

The summoning and catalyst was prepared, the man in black stood next to his wife, a homunculus of the Einzbern Family. The chant was said, and a figure appeared when the light dimmed, though it was not what they were expecting to appear. A being in a brown cloak had appeared, a silver sword sheathed on the back of his waist, face and head shadowed by his hood. The left side of his attire swayed whenever a draft appeared in the church, fluttering as if nothing sustained its form but thought.

The being knelt on one knee, cloaked face looking at the man who stared blankly back. "I am Saber… are you my… Master?" The man turned on his heels and left, the Servant remaining kneeled, even as the homunculus attempted to get him to understand his Master. "Mistress…"

The woman stopped, "I am not… a fool… I can understand… Master and his… Emptiness…" He got up from his kneeling, walking out the church, "Only another like… Master… can understand… Emptiness…"

The woman did not react visibly until the Servant was out the door, bumping into a little girl looking similar to the homunculus on his way out. "Sorry… I didn't mean to bump into you." The girl looked down, looking back up, when a child's giggle sounded. A boy in white appeared from behind the Servant, hoodie, pants, boots and gloves covering him.

The boy giggled, running circles around the Saber before running up to the girl, taking her hand and pulling her along outside with a shout of indignation coming from girl. The Saber let out a chuckle before following after them, not concerned for their safety in the woods.

* * *

_2 months before the 4th War-_

The lord and his Fiancé watched as the light died down, neither prepared for the wave of death that spilled forth from the circle. A boy met there bewildered gaze with a content smile, a scythe wrapped in brown bandages clutched in his hands. Adorning the boy was a long-sleeved brown shirt and white shorts with green lines going down the left side, a tattered red cloak and hood around his neck.

The boy had his eyes closed as the symbols of the command seals burned themselves upon the lord's wrists. A cloaked skull gazed emptily at the man, losing a bit of his arrogance with the Servant he summoned. "I'm Lancer, are you the Master of this little 'Mask'?" The boy said it with such a straight face and calm voice that both humans backed away from the Servant that didn't even consider himself human.

Kayneth regained a semblance of his confidence and spoke to the being, "I am your master, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald. This is Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri, the person that will be supplying you with Prana for this War." Sola-Ui gave a short bow, the Servant not bothering to open his eyes to see his Master and Mistress.

"Such strange beings I'm graced with the presence of, nothing like the Third God and his subjects." The being talked to himself out loud, not caring that he had stupefied his master and his Fiancé with his words, going over to a nearby window and opening it. He held up a hand before either could question what he said, continuing on in the same voice devoid of emotion, "Those of the Living Races cannot comprehend a being born of Death." He left them in silence, disappearing from view by jumping out of the room to top of the Clock Tower, the Lancer waiting until his Master called him to War.

* * *

_4 days before the 4th War-_

The man panted with exhaustion, his father scowling behind him as the summoning finished. From the light that dimmed was a girl, a white kimono with red teardrops, white gloves, a bandaged right arm covering her body. A porcelain fox mask covered her face, and a grey zweihander rested in its sheath, hilt poking above her left shoulder.

"I am Berserker. Are you my second Master?" Both the frail man and his father, did not react for a moment as their minds processed the fact the Servant had spoken with machine-like grace. The father's scowl twisted into a cruel smile, "It looks like you have failed even in summoning a simple Servant properly Kariya. How are you going to compete against Caster to get back Sakura with such a pathetic Servant?"

The Girl did not react to the jab at her abilities, nor react otherwise beyond repeating herself. "I am Berserker. Are you my second Master?" Kariya nodded his head, the girl removed herself from the circle, pulling up her Master before waiting noiselessly. Then the Matou Master remembered where he was and with a slight scowl stormed out of the basement, pausing at the top of the stairs when the Berserker had not moved from her spot.

"Come on Berserker, let's leave this damn place." The Servant vanished and was instantly beside the Master, waiting for her Master to lead. The man sighed before continuing out of the home, the Demon Maid right behind him. The command seals flashed once upon the man's wrist, a symbol of a masked demon making itself known.

* * *

_One hour before the 4th War-_

The room was slick with blood, two corpses of adults sitting side by side resided on the couch, a man standing to the side admiring the corpses before talking to a cowering child, "Hi my name is Uryuu Ryuunosuke, I do odd jobs and my hobby is serial killing." He kneeled down to come face to face with the boy, a happy smile upon his face. "Do you believe in demons?"

Then light filled the room suddenly, temporarily blinding the living occupants of the room. There was no time for any reaction as a creature dashed from the haphazard summoning circle, pale clawed hands upon the killer's face before the creature pulled the man away from the child. The sound of flesh tearing and a scream of pain caused the child to whimper and close his eyes.

When the boy dared to open his eyes he came in contact with pale green eyes framed with wild white hair. A low growl echoed from the creature as its bloody hand reached for the child's face, the child closing his eyes once more. The boy was surprised when instead of talons raking across his face or throat, the gag was removed and the hands caressed his face.

Once more the boy opened his eyes to greet the beast, only to realize that it held the body of a human. Ragged clothing surrounded its body as it waited on the boy while prowling around the bloodied room on all fours. Marks appeared on the boy's arm resembling a bone broken into three pieces. The boy found his voice, timidly asking in a shaken voice, "C-c-can yo-u-u-u under-st-stand me-e-e?"

The beast-human nodded its head, "C-can you-u speak?" The boy had regained a bit of his composure by the second question. The creature shook its head, "Can you write?" The beast did not respond for a minute before nodding, scratching words into the floor for the child to see. _'I am Servant Beast, are you my Master?'_ were the words written by the Beast.

The boy spoke with uncertainty tainting his tone, "I guess I am, even if I don't understand what a Master is." The boy looked at his dead family before tearing up, the Experiment wiped away one of the boy's tears, walking towards the entrance with the Child Master in tow.

The Beast gave off a purr of contentment, sidling directly up against the boy, to which the boy gave a somewhat wary smile rubbing the creature's head, which incited a greater amount of purring. The two wandered off in the direction of the docks, the boy deciding to trust his gut, as the saying goes.

* * *

_3 minutes before the 4th War-_

They had not summoned King Arthur as planned, somehow obtaining a God to be the Saber in the King's stead. The being had appeared to look upon him, and only he heard the words whispered to him by the Servant. '_Poor Soul, my Master use me as you wish, I am your tool to obtain your dream, Grant this world I left behind the peace it deserves.'_

He could not understand his Servant, he had found a little boy in pure white playing with Ilya while the Saber watched, a smile on the physical half of its face. Kiritsugu was plagued by dreams of his Servant Saber rather than that of his own. The command seals etched into the shape of a sword within a heart pulsing as he dreamt.

* * *

_The 5 year old boy held his parents hands, laughing as they swung him up and down. The family decided to journey into an antiques shop to buy the boy something for his birthday present. The boy ran around looking at each and every item in the store with childish glee, then he saw something that he wanted with all his little heart._

_A sword, plain silver in color with the shape of a broadsword, greeted his gaze, the simple brown sheathe next to it sitting in perfect _condition_. The boy put the sword in its sheathe hugging the sword while going up to his father and mother. Slightly concerned but thinking nothing of it, the parents bought the sword, the boy happily hugging it while riding upon his father's shoulders. _

_The family walked through an alleyway, coming in behind their home, four figures blocked their path. The father put down his son, the boy's mother clutching him in fear. One of the figures pulled a pistol out, shooting the father in the chest, he fell back dead before he knew what had happened. The boy looked on in silence, disbelief written over his face, a second gunshot and the mother fell down beside the boy._

_The boy teared up, three of the figures leaving as quickly as they appeared, one stayed walking up the child. The figure shot the boy in the leg, gaining nothing from the boy that was still in shock, then pulled out a cellphone, the figure dialed three buttons before responding to the answering voice, "There has been a shooting, two dead, one wounded. Send help immediately." The figure left the crippled boy still cradling his gift._

_He didn't move even as the ambulance pulled up and carted him into the vehicle. He was still catatonic when they arrived at the hospital, only when the doctors left after the boy was plugged into a machine, did he start weeping, still cradling the sword that the doctors could not pry from his hands._

* * *

_1 day after the start of the War-_

The Saber stood with his Mistress and the sea to his back, the Sword made from Memories pointed at the Lancer. The Being born of Death laid upon his scythe, smile in place as he gazed upon the stars. "This sky, it reminds me of that endless night within Necropolis." The boy looked over at the being, eyes narrowing in thought, "I don't remember you anywhere, but, it's as if I know you, Saber."

The Remnant elicited a laugh of a young man, sword dropping to dangle at his side. The Saber's Master gave his order, and the being went forth, dashing across the docks in a moment. The Lancer spun around his weapon, pulling it from the ground and sending him to fly into the Saber's sword.

Both sword and scythe met with a crash, the Lancer flipping away to land on his feet as the Saber was forced back alongside him. The two beings from Dreaas ran at each other, scythe sweeping at the Remnant's feet, while the blade went to lop of an arm. Both weapons redirected themselves mid-flight, clashing with sparks before swiping into empty air.

The scythe went behind the Avatar of Death's shoulder cutting the left sleeve off the First God's cloak. The sword went to stab backwards, finding purchase within the other being's back neck. There was no spray of blood from either, the Saber having no arm, while the Lancer's curse repaired the damage instantly.

The Lancer's Master chose to speak to his Servant, a tinge of pain residing within the lord's voice. "Lancer I give you permission to use your Noble Phantasm." The Lancer looked backwards from the corner of his eye, a sigh coming from his smiling mouth. "I give you warning, you caused this."

The being masquerading as a human unwrapped his scythe from the brown bandages, showing the black bones the handle was made from to the world. Upon the last of the cloth leaving the weapon, an aura of death washed over the entire city and several dozen miles past. Only the Servants were unaffected by the aura, all regular mortals, both magical and not, were harmed however slightly by the aura.

A short whimper echoed out from a shipping container to the side, drawing eyes to the child's sound, then a roar of bestial fury as the Beast crashed through it and sped past the Saber. The Lancer held up his weapon defensively a moment before the Beast was upon him, claws knocking the weapon down before crouching atop it, pale-green eyes, appearing as if the being was blind, meeting coal-black eyes, reflecting the eternal night of the Realm of the Dead.

A clawed fist impacted against the 'Mask's' face, the force sending him crashing into a stack of containers, metal falling around the Lancer in a pile. The metallic boxes were sliced into pieces by the bone scythe a green-black liquid trailing down from the mouth of the Death 'Mask', the smile still in place. The Beast retreated back to the container it had burst from, pacing around the opening it made with growling coming from the former-human's mouth.

Thunder boomed, alongside a cry of a name, as a chariot descended through the middle of the battlefield, the presence of death having receded just moments before as the bandages reformed over the black bones. The Rider spoke from the Gordius Wheel, capturing every individual's attention, both hidden and seen. "I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors. In this war for the Holy Grail, I have been summoned under the Rider class! Fate has brought us all together to fight for the Grail, but first, I ask if you will not cede to me the Grail and join me and my Army! Forfeit your claims and I shall regard you as friends, and share with you the joy of conquering the World!"

While the Rider's Master berated his Servant for revealing his name, the other Servants in sight watched with differing responses. The Beast retreated further back, his Master peeking from behind the edge of the hole into the battlefield, it letting a growl out from its throat as quiet cracking noises were heard by the boy.

The Lancer kept his content smile plastered on his face, still genuine as the day he was created. The scythe he carried was twirled around before embedding within the ground once more, a slight chuckle escaping his throat before quieting.

The Saber did not see the giant at first, seeing a yellow-eyed boy in pure-white playing with his family. The being laughed with numerous voices tinting his own, sitting down cross-legged with Reum placed across his lap.

The Avatar of Death was the first to respond amongst those assembled, "While I have no wish, I don't believe my Master would allow me to, nor would I be able to return your gift of friendship. Beyond that I am already bound in familial ties to my brother and king, so I must regretfully decline your offer, Great-King of Conquerors."

The Remnant of Nothing was next to reply, multiple children's voices speaking his words, "I bow to none… Conqueror-King… I am not capable… of standing beside you… even if I wished. My Master's wish… takes precedence over… my own desires."

The Beast of Infinite Bone carved its answer into the container, short and simple, _'No.'_ It tensed, ready to react to anything that tried to harm its Master or itself.

The King of Conquerors sighed, distraught that none had accepted his proposal, the Servant however kept going with jovial tone not lost, "What of those who are watching us from the shadows, will you show yourselves and respond, or be counted amongst cowards!"

Two answered the Rider's call, one appearing in a shower of golden light atop a lamppost, while the other merely appeared sitting on the edge of a shipping crate, her Master hiding behind her, peeking out at the assembled Heroic Spirits and Masters with fear and curiosity. The Archer looked over those below him with a sneer of disdain, while the Caster had her sketchbook open and a paintbrush in hand, painting a picture of the scene in front of her.

The Golden King spoke first out of the two, arrogance tainting his voice, "You have a lot of nerve, to call yourself a King in my presence alongside lay claim on my treasure, pretender." Arms crossed, the Gates of Babylon rippled behind him, not showing their wealth but ready to fire on command.

The Painter of Reality put aside her brush, admiring her painting for a moment before replying when their gazes fell upon her. "I have served no one in my life, nor do I plan on serving one now. The grail chose one who holds no wish to be granted as the Caster, similar to the Lancer and Saber having no wish, beyond their Masters'."

Without a single warning, a sword came hurtling into the Docks intent on skewering the Caster. The artist touched her artwork, and the blade was immediately pulled into the ground by gravity, creating a crater the moment it touched the ground from its weight. The Berserker appeared and calmly placed her left hand upon the handle, drawing the blade from the concrete to point at the Caster.

Two unnamed weapons were sent from behind the Demon, twin sprays of blood were sent into the air, one weapon becoming lodged into the shoulder it was sent at as the other continued on its course. The Berserker paid no heed to the injuries, one continuing to send blood flying into sky, coming to turn around at the Archer, a sneer directed fully at the Berserker.

"Who gave you permission to disrupt this talk, mad dog?" More doors to the Treasury of the King of Heroes opened up, weapons intent on raining down destruction. The Gift from Brother was sheathed for a moment, then the left arm grabbed the sword stuck ripping it from the wound before being hurled at the King with speed faster than what the sword had been shot at.

The unnamed blade ripped through the lamppost, shearing off the bottom cleanly while the metal above and below were forced to curl in on themselves from the force. The King landed upon the ground, fury written upon his face, watching as the arm went to grab the right limb. To the surprise of all there, the girl ripped her arm off, red-black blood splattering across the ground as the limb fell into the puddle.

The moment the limb was torn off, bone regenerated fast enough to recreate a skeletal limb within a dozen seconds, followed by muscle in twice the time. The skin came back without any marking to show it had not existed prior, sans the arm that lay in its blood. Lastly the clothing repaired itself slowly, seamlessly whole by the time the blade was once more unsheathed and pointed at a target.

The Archer was only momentarily shocked, much the same as the other Servants, before once more going back into his previous mood of anger. The Gates opened showing their splendor to the World for a moment before releasing them upon the Berserker. She did not flinch, calmly walking through the weaponfire as they tore through her body. Those that merely grazed her did not cause lasting wounds, scratches quickly becoming skin once more, while those that impaled her were not removed from her body.

Her bandaged arm lashed out, crashing into the Hero-King's armor-clad body, cratering the plate and rocketing the man back to skid along the ground. Gilgamesh quickly dispersed into golden light with a snarl, his Master calling him back at that moment.

The Girl once more turned her attention on the Caster, showing the assembled the assorted weapons gained from the rain of metal. Spears had impaled themselves through her organs, swords ripping apart her muscles, an axe had found purchase in her neck before leaving, the wound slowly healing until the bandaged arm pressed down on the neck.

The thundering of the bulls of Zeus was heard as the Rider pushed his chariot at the Berserker, Gordius Wheel activating to barrel into her. The bandaged arm placed itself against a bull, carrying her forward from the momentum alongside the chariot. The King of Conquerors was surprised at the fact someone wasn't trampled by the Gordius Wheel when it came to a stop, the girl still grabbing the bull by the horn, then stepping forward, sent it back to its starting position.

The Maddened Demon left in silence directly after that, fading away back to her Second Master. The Being born of Death left shortly after the demon left, the being collecting his weakened Master before waving at those assembled. The Rider looked on with a sheepish grin, noting the devastation that had occurred in their battle. "That was interesting, are you sure you will not reconsider you three, there is no chance after we part ways?"

The Caster and Saber gave a chuckle, The Remnant placing his cherished item away within its sheath, the artist and her master coming to the ground from their perch. "You are fun to be around Conqueror-King, nothing like those 'kings' I came in contact with, besides the Child-king and his Father-in-law." She took a page out from her sketchbook, that of the Rider standing amongst the sands with an army behind him, smiles upon those whose faces could be seen. The Carefree Artist turned to another page in her book, saying one last thing before she left, "I hope you enjoy that painting Iskandar, please take care of it."

The Beast shook its head, its Master beside it as they left the docks behind. The boy looked back at those gathered and waved, then both were gone from that place. The Saber got up from his seating, its smile seen beneath the shadows, before the being made a shooing motion. It spoke in a wizened tone, happiness tinged within it,

"You followed… your dreams… as did I… King of Conquerors. My dream… is ever-lasting… until my tomb… perishes and the… denizens of the void… come to swallow… my precious… Dreaas. Yours was ever-distant… yet you conquered… the distance with… those who followed you… I wish to see… which of our… dreams is greater… the Dream of a man… and his people… or the World of Dreams… of a little child… who wasted away… in a hospital… and faded into his… World… to be amongst those… he saw as… his children… even the Beast of Nothing."

Iskandar had a challenging grin upon his face, "We shall see Saber, but perhaps let's have a drink before that, and share our dreams in more detail." They both laughed and parted ways from one another, ready to face one another after their talk later.

* * *

The man walked along the alleyway, stumbling every few steps only to be caught by the masked girl following slightly behind him, thanking her in a weak voice each time. They continued until the man was unable to walk any farther, slumping against a wall while the girl stood unmoving much like a statue. The Berserker cupped her hands, allowing the water from the sky to collect into a small amount before moving to her Master and offering the liquid.

The man gave a tired smile with a shake of the head, his Servant immediately letting the water drop to the ground and tilting her head in a questioning manner. A growling of hunger was heard barely above the pattering of rain, the man looking as embarrassed as possible in his current state, the Berserker merely tilting her head to the side.

Without warning the Servant left the man, walking down the alleyway and into the darkness surrounding them. She came back a half-hour later, blood dripping from her right arm and her left carrying a semi-fresh meal. She placed it in front of Kariya, backing away once she had done so with head bowed, the near-dead man looking between the Berserker and meal a few times before his stomach made another protest.

Kariya tentatively took a few bites, finishing the meal quickly after and nodding his head slightly to his Servant. "Thank you, Berserker." The girl bowed to her Master with grace, standing at attention while waiting for her Master to address her again. The man grew thoughtful then curious, looking from the meal to Onimeido, "How did you come across this Berserker?"

The Berserker stood still for a moment then held her right hand up, caked blood no longer dripping alongside the rain. "I took money from still alive bad men, went to a store and prepared a meal for you, Second Master." The man frowned slightly and sighed expecting something along those lines, though relieved that his Servant had not killed the men.

Once more the man became curious, though for a different reason than the first, "You killed me your Second Master, why?" Onimeido did not react to the words immediately, taking the time to collect some water and put it in a cup she had brought with, before handing it to her Master.

She decided to speak once she was through with the task, watching as the tired man took the drink with a nod of thanks. "You are the second to hold the reins of the Demon, the first being my brother, my master and my king." That was all she said to the man, standing dutifully until he dismissed her with a regretful smile, a few words being barely heard as she left.

"Do you wish to be back with your First Master, is that what you seek from the Grail, Berserker?"

* * *

_She languished in her cell, not moving in the slightest as screams came from behind the steel room. Then the door opened and in popped a bloodied child in white, with pale yellow eyes and hair. The boy had no shadow cast upon the floor, while a figure in pure black stood behind him, twin claymores spilling blood onto the floor._

_The boy was instantly in front of her with a Cheshire-grin, giggling madly to himself as he asked her a question. "Will you be my Onee-chan?" The girl looked up with dead grey eyes, green hair covering them partially as she rose up from her sitting._

_In tattered robes she walked over to the being in front of the door, replying to the boy without emotion, "If that is my purpose, I shall do as you ask Master." The girl then took an offered sword from the shadow as it made another to replace the given blade._

_Immediately the boy fumed and shouted at her, "I'm not your master! I'm your Brother now, Onee-chan, so call me Nii or Otouto." The boy then ran out, back to his normal self as the girl and shadow followed behind. They freed others from their cells and those experiments escaped, and when all was done they looked upon the Tower, as the Boy sat down. _

_He pointed his finger into the air, the presence of mana coming into being quickly, then slowly moved the finger to point at the Tower. The sky lit up with a flash and a great boom echoed out, and when the flash faded all that remained of that cursed place was great hole._

_The three siblings left shortly after, the future Child-king happy to have siblings to take away the pain of loneliness since his birth. The shadow looked over at the girl, and the boy asked the girl if she had a name, the answer being no, "Then your name will be Onimeido, mine will be Kodomo and Onii will be Iro." The boy was happy, and it was infectious, the shadow's pure red smile being seen, while the girl gave a small smile. _

* * *

_2 days after start of War-_

The Lancer sat listening to his Master, expression unchanging as he withstood the verbal abuse. He interrupted the Magus while looking at his Master and Mistress with head tilted to the side, "I'm sorry Master, Mistress, to have caused you both pain that only I should know." The Lord and his Fiancée watched as he kneeled, bowing for a few moments before returning to just kneeling. "Please forgive this little 'Mask'."

Both Magi were momentarily stunned at the words said by the Servant, the Master quickly recovering and clearing his throat, "Well, I shall forgive it this once." He looked a bit uncomfortable when his Servant bowed its head slightly, still reminded of the aura that surrounded the Lancer and the pain associated with it. The Magus Lord continued on from where he left off, idly watching the Lancer get up and walk to the window, looking up at the sky.

"Master, Mistress may I ask you a question?" The Lord and Lady stopped their discussion gazing at the back of the Lancer's from. "You may Lancer." was the reply of his Mistress, both of the couple-to-be wary of what question the Servant would ask. "What do you think happens after a being dies? The two took a moment to process the question uttered by their Servant, stopped by a clarification from the Lancer, "What does one see after they pass away is my question, Master, Mistress."

They thought for a moment before the Master of Lancer gave her answer, "A person sees the embodiment of Death when the die." The Being born of Death gave off a short chuckle, playful in nature as one would expect of a child, his Mistress giving her answer shortly after. "An individual will see those they have loved and lost when they die."

The 'Human' let out another chuckle, turning to face his Master and Mistress, head tilted to the side with eyes closed. "You are both correct, partially." Opening one of his eyes to see the confused expressions, he elaborated on what he said. "One meets Death before they may pass into the Blessed Sleep, there they meet their loved ones and are able to remain with them until they fade from memory."

The Magi looked at one another briefly before the Lancer's Mistress left, Kayneth standing still before sighing and looking at the Lancer. "Why did you ask us that question?" The being merely smiled and answered with a chuckle, "You remind me of my younger brother, Master. Mistress reminds me of his beloved." The man looked somewhat intrigued by the information, still wary though to a smaller degree. "They never had a chance to be happy together, I don't know if they met again in the Blessed Sleep since I could never return there since I'm an abomination to the cycle of Life and Death. Born to death and leaving it behind for Life, I am cursed to fade to Nothing." With those words the Lancer vanished, leaving his Master alone for a moment, contemplating the words the Servant spoke.

An explosion occurred at the bottom of the building, The Magus immediately moving with urgency to where Sola-Ui resided in the current moment. Seconds after he was able to meet up with her, the building collapsed on itself.

* * *

Blackwing looked over the summoning circle one last time, wondering what kind of Servant he would summon this time. He said the chant idly, remembering his other Servants with a smile. The moment he felt the pull on his Prana, he gave a start of surprise at the amount of Prana the being required. It easily rivaled all of his Servants put together and more.

Blackwing was assaulted with memories the moment the Servant was summoned. _A white-haired girl watching her younger siblings play tag, a happy smile upon her face. The same girl playing chess with her elder brother, while their twins watched eagerly. The same girl bloody as her siblings lay amongst their blood, the world around her aflame with warriors killing those that remained alive. Slitted red eyes watched as a Dragon of Red and White energy formed in front of her, a deal about to be made._

The memories stopped as the smoke cleared, revealing a being in full black overlapping plate armor, a draconian helmet resting upon the head, red visor blocking her eyes from view. Twin serrated swords were at her waist, while two polearms/swords were upon her back. That did not prevent Blackwing from feeling an inspecting gaze upon him from the figure, a woman's voice echoing out from two holes in the sides of the helmet.

"You are not Human… Good. I am Servant Avenger, are you to be my partner in this war for a Fool's Relic."

The bearer of all the World's Evils reacted calmly due to similar events happening in the past, "I am your partner for the Holy Grail War, are you ready to take part?" The woman nodded her head before heading off to the nearest Servant she could sense the presence of, the purple-haired 'teen' walking beside her.

The Avenger and her 'Master' walked until they came across an alley, a child with black hair turning red at the roots near the end of the alley. The child blinked once at the duo before hiding behind a dumpster, peeking out with curiosity at them. A growl echoed out as the Beast stalked out from the end, claws scraping across the ground leaving furrows each time it stepped.

A red liquid-like substance formed within grooves in the right arm's armor, simple lines standing out among the black metal. With a roar both Servants launched themselves at each other, claws meeting serrated blades in a clash of sparks. The Beast pushed off the blades, flipping to land on the wall before going back to combat the Avenger.

A clawed hand grabbed the first sword before releasing its hold and grabbing the other sword that came after it, the Experiment whirling around in the air to kick the girl in the chest. The Paragon snarled before charging at the Beast, her left arm beginning to bubble with red energy as the two continued to clash.

Blackwing managed to get past the two battling Servants to stand before the child Master. The child cowered against the dumpster upon realizing the demi-god's presence, the Beast immediately looking in the direction of the two Masters as it pushed Avenger back, now having both arms filled with the red substance. The Gorgon quickly summoned a blade to block the enraged Beast that barreled towards him, not having the chance to talk to the child like he had planned.

The sword did not last one encounter before it broke, claws coming to maul Blackwing's chest before deciding against it and simply forcing the 'teen' to fly into the alley wall. The Beast of Infinite Bone quickly grabbed his Master and fled the area atop the roofs, wary of the foolish being willing and able to summon the Paragon of Blood.

The Avenger went to chase them, jumping atop the building to find that the Beast and his Master had disappeared. Growling with dissatisfaction she jumped back down into the alley, the substance found in her armor's grooves dissipating while Blackwing walked out of the alley with a sigh. She caught up to him before going into spirit form, calming quickly once away from the physical plane of existence.

* * *

_The boy watched as the Third God directed the Shinda in their work as the gravetenders went between the realms to collect the newly dead. He felt out of place in the Realm Necropolis, even though the Third God and his subjects welcomed him with open arms. He went up to his 'father' and told him that he wished to experience the other Realms, his 'father' told him that he would not be able to return to Necropolis if he decided to leave, even when he perished._

_The boy walked through the portal to the main Realm, appearing next to one of the great canyons that separated the continents from one another. He walked until he reached a village entering it with his smile in place, all those around him recoiled at the aura surrounding the boy, never having experienced death in a pure state before. The boy did not linger in the village leaving it as soon as he had entered it, heading towards someplace that he felt would be beneficial to him in some way._

_The boy continued to wander eventually reaching a tree with ten names etched into the bark, he read them quickly noting the names upon the stone. _'Kodomo, Iro, Onimeido, Saya, Mitsu, Ea, Byōki, Sero, Seru, Mujō no Kōfuko.'_ The boy laughed before entering the village that contained ramshackle and pristine buildings alike._

_The violet haired boy met a boy in white the moment he stepped foot in the village, five children playing happily around one of the buildings before leaving as it fell apart into timbers. The boy spoke quickly to the Being born of Death, not taking notice of the aura surrounding the boy. "Hello, how are you, will you be my Nii-san?" _

_The boy said one word for each question, unlatching the scythe from his back and placing it against the building a man was residing on the roof of. The smile was shown to the little boy as the being replied, "Hello, fine, sure." The boy in white giggled happily before dragging the boy to play alongside the others._

* * *

The Caster and her young Master strolled along the beach, Sakura giggling as the water lapped at her feet. A sad smile adorned the Painter's face, watching as the girl she saved acted like her long-deceased brother. Idly and without notice her book was open, brush lightly placed upon the paper as she slowly walked after her charge.

The girl ahead of her turned around, giving a smile filled with happiness known only to children with hands placed behind her. Her sadness left her at the sight, moving slightly faster to catch up, the book and brush disappearing as she unknowingly finished the picture. Laughter left her Master as they played among the sands, a light chuckle leaving the Caster's lips in response, acting much like two close siblings.

For a few hours they simply played, uncaring of the time that passed by and the worries of the war they had been drawn into. At their playing's end, both Servant and Master sitting in the sand with the child close to falling asleep. The Carefree Artist kept her smile as she got up with the day nearing twilight, holding her hand out towards her Master and picking her up.

Once more the book was retrieved from the place it was stored, pages turned until she reached the latest work, eyes closing as she took in the painting of Sakura and herself splashing around in the water. Carefully the page was torn out, the Caster looking over it once more as the book faded into Prana, then she turned and gave the picture to Sakura, the youngest of the Masters finally letting sleep take her after the page was held in hand.

The Caster caught Sakura before the girl could fall, gently cradling the small child in her arms before moving away, hoping not to run into any of the other Servants while her Master slept.

This world… was beautiful. The white sand, the blue sky, the trees of wood and green leaves. The single moon hanging in the sky, the grass as green as emeralds, the yellow sun that came in the absence of the moon's light, the sea sparkling like sapphires. It was so similar to her home, yet at the same time it wasn't, not just the scenery but the people, the technology, the cultures, the relative peace… that's what made this place beautiful for her to behold.

Her Master… looking down at the girl she carried, her smile softened immensely at seeing the Matou cradling the latest artwork she had made. Her Master… she wasn't ready for this War, and neither was the Beast's, they were simply too innocent and young for this event. At least one of the two would break, and the sad answer to who was likeliest of the two was the Nameless Master of the Beast. Her own Master had been cursed/blessed with the knowledge of what the War would be like, and with hesitance on both their parts, they had decided to find her something to latch on to, for her mind and sanity's sake.

There was few places she could safely occupy with her Master, simply staying in the open would likely result in her and Sakura's death if they were found even with her astralized as the other Masters already knew what the child looked like. A hotel was also a bad idea, as witnessed earlier during the night with the bombing of Lancer and his Master's base, it was simply too public and the others would easily spot them if they were around. The only other options were to sneak into homes, which she knew her Master would not enjoy or like at all, or go into the alleyways and risk happening upon another of the Servants/Masters.

She let out a sigh before heading for the alleys, hoping that she wouldn't encounter other beings for the rest of the night. Her charge stirred for a moment in her sleep, attention immediately drawn to her Master until she went back to sleep, likely experiencing an event from her past. Without hesitation she ventured into the dark, intent only on making sure her charge remained among the living of this War.

* * *

_3 days after start of War-_

Both the Master of Saber and his Assistant were confused, not expecting what awaited them when they reached the Einzbern Castle. The Mistress of Saber was sitting in a chair, happily chatting with the Saber about random subjects. What caught the attention of the two who had walked in was the boy and girl dancing within the entrance hall.

The boy was the exact same boy that had played with Ilya back in Germany, while the girl was a few years older than the boy in white. Braided green hair falling to her back as she danced with the Child-king, contrasting against the black kimono with blue teardrops and black pants. Both held happy smile upon their faces, the princess and the king happy to dance together to the music of the piano.

Looking at the piano in the other room showed a teen playing the piano with mastery, the gender unable to be placed despite looking very feminine. The teen wore a black kimono with detached sleeves held by violet rope, white pants and black sandals. Long black hair held a silver bow in its right side, while white eyes with concentric rings surrounding a non-existent pupil.

The teen finished his playing of the piano, while the Princess of the Vu~anpaia Kishi and the Child-king bowed to one another and then to the musician. The Musician of the Silent Voice bowed before walking off further into the castle, the other two merely disappearing into particles of mana as the Master and Assistant approached Saber and his Mistress.

Both the Saber and Iri had happiness about them as Kiritsugu and Maiya started planning to deal with the addition of another Servant in the War, complicating the entire matter to extreme amounts. The Mistress of Saber as well as Saber, got up, the former to discuss strategy with the Magus Killer, while the latter went to find the teen that played for the two children.

He looked around the castle, eventually finding the musician within a room overlooking the entrance, plucking a shamisen idly, making a song without trying, while staring at the forest surrounding the castle. The teen did not react when the door was opened and closed, nor when the being sat right next to them. The only sound was from the shamisen, until it was placed to the side, paper and quill were the next sounds to take place within the silent room, for the Musician was both deaf and mute.

They continued their silent conversation until they both looked out the window, taking note of the Servant standing outside patiently looking at the window. A message from his Master was received and acknowledged, quickly walking alongside the musician to meet with the Servant. A happy yet mournful tune played as they exited the castle to confront the Lancer, passing the Lancer's Master as they went out, both scythe and sword were drawn and pointed at one another.

The Lancer sighed, clearly unhappy yet not letting it show on his face permanently etched with a content smile. "My Master is a fool, my Mistress slightly less. Why, oh why could I not be blessed with a Master like yours Saber?" A knowing glint within his black eyes let the Saber determine that the ruse of Iri being his Master was found to be false by at least the boy in front of him.

The piece of paper rustled, turning his head, the Saber found the words '_Can I?'_ upon the word-ridden sheet. The Remnant nodded his head, stepping back to allow the teen to step forward, the sleeves being replaced by plates of violet metal. A 'sword' appeared in his right hand, having three metal rods rising from the hilt. The two spirits rushed at one another, the Remnant watching calmly able to react to any circumstances quickly.

Right before the first clash of bone on steel, the scythe was moved to head away from the strange sword. The Being born of Death quickly retreated as the 'sword' went after him, remembering its abilities when told by his brother and sister-in-law. The Lancer continued to dodge the sword until, certain that it would not clash with his scythe, he went to strike the teen.

The sword was whipped around to be held back-handed by the teen, both weapons touching for a fraction of a second before an indescribable noise echoed out from the blade. It made no sense to a regular mortals' mind, being loud and soft, a fast yet slow ring, exuberant and hollow. The sound contradicted itself, causing all who heard it to flinch and clutch their ears in pain.

The boy retreated from the feminine musician, ears bleeding their black-green blood common amongst those of the Realm of the Dead. The teen did not give the 'Red Riding Hood' a moment's reprieve, sword aiming to clash with the weapon rather than flesh. The Lancer moved back to gain distance from the Musician of the Silent Voice and his Kōchōha fuwa, deciding to let his weapon fade away rather than be struck by the sound again.

The Avatar of Death, closed his eyes while jumping back once more from the sad existence in front of him. _'I'm sorry Master, Mistress, endure the pain for a moment.'_ His right arm lit up with green flame, radiating only numbing cold as opposed to the red fire of this reality. Sweeping his arm sideways, the fire spread in a cone in front of him, the teen retreating from the Flames of the Dead. Shortly after the flames abated, showing withered grass in its wake, the Lancer disappeared from view, the flames lingering where he once stood for a moment before fading back to Death.

The teen smiled happily at the Remnant, the 'sword' staying in the realm of reality until the blade was dropped, whereupon it shattered into particles of black and white mana. Saber beckoned the musician with his sole arm, the teen complying and being drawn into a hug with the First God. The musician disappeared shortly after, still holding the cheerful smile he had come to be known by in life amongst the Knights of the Vu~anpaia Kishi.

A tear ran down the Saber's face, "Ongaku… You are truly… an enviable being… always cheerful… and trying to help others… Shiniga… my 'Mask' of Death… I am sorry… For pushing my want… of Death upon you…"

* * *

The Lord El-Melloi coughed as he walked up the stairs of the castle, the puddle of mercury having protected him from everything the Magus Killer had set for him. He was unable to gloat from the pain that continued to plague him from the last battle, causing him to stumble around occasionally as a new wave of pain lanced through him every minute that his magic was active.

He then heard his Servant call out through the Master-Servant bond, _'I'm sorry Master, Mistress, endure the pain for a moment.'_ His Magic circuits flared and Kayneth found himself against the wall, it lasted for only a few moments before it passed. The Master of Lancer saw the Magus Killer run further down the hall, though unable to follow due to the amount of pain he was in.

The Lord El-Melloi weakly called out to the Lancer, using a command seal to get him to appear, the moment Shiniga appeared Kiritsugu turned around and shot at the two. A hand came and intercepted the Origin bullet, before the two vanished back to their operations, leaving the castle and Mage-killer behind, cold gaze baring down on the two.

* * *

_She was bored, the lecturer teaching both her and the brown haired puppet-maker. The boy made impressive and artistic puppets to Āto, yet in all but his first he seemed unsatisfied by their form, discarding them to be a part of his Marionettes. She yawned going back to her painting, tuning out the world just as the boy was doing._

_They both went to the Head Librarian, as they were all part of the Eldritch Library and thus called librarians by the world. Both asked to leave and experience the world, saying that this place was stifling their growth. The magician sighed before granting their request, before they left he told them "Your parents would be proud, both of you."_

_The puppet-maker and carefree artist stiffened slightly before leaving, both having painful memories of involving their parents. They chose to stay together for a time, before the puppet-maker decided to stay behind at a town. "I saw this boy, he looked so lost, another boy went up to him and asked him to be his brother. I wonder what that boy was thinking when he asked the first boy that question."_

_The girl had a smile, and bade farewell to the puppet-maker continuing on her way, the sketchbook her parents gave her before disappearing holding a picture of the two, the boy having a smile for the only time in his life._

* * *

A blade came to bisect the girl, a blue book the only thing that stopped it from merely cutting straight through her. The Master of Caster ran behind a row of metal pipes, concerned for her Servant that battled a living juggernaut. A drawing was made quickly as the zweihander tried to bisect her once more, black and white fire bursting into life upon the Berserker.

The Demon Maid kept on, fire melting her skin as she swung even as it regenerated from the extreme heat from flames made from ink. The sword crashed into the wall, the entire building collapsing from the girl's strength, Caster retreating father back down the alley to put distance between them. The sword was withdrawn from the rubble, burning from the black and white flames alongside the wielder, scrapping along the ground as she walked towards the Carefree Artist.

The artist summoned a 5'7" being in a diving suit made of white and maroon metal, an anchor twice his size clutched in his hands attached to a 10ft long chain driven into his back. Splotches of black blood leaking from the joints in the armor, the moment they touched the ground hissing was heard as the blood burned through the concrete. A roar of inhuman comprehension was echoed out from the hollow metal suit, violet light flashing through the lenses as it bored into the masked girl.

The anchor was lifted as easily as a child picked up a wood block, coming to crash against the sword, cratering the ground and dispersing the flames the moment they clashed. The Berserker leapt back, the anchor falling into the cracked ground, before a cracking noise was heard by all. The woman's eyes widened in fear as a crack appeared in the fox mask, slowly growing bigger until it shattered into pieces.

The girl held her bandaged arm to her face, grey eyes glaring hatefully at the suit of metal. The sword was gripped tighter, cracks forming in its metal as her strength overrode its durability. She disappeared from sight, reappearing directly in front of the diving suit right arm cocked back. The suit was shorn in half as she punched it directly in the middle, black blood splattering all across her and the surrounding area.

The blood fought against her regeneration, the former withering away the flesh, while the latter reformed it as fast as it withered away. The blood turned to dust and left alongside the suit of metal into mana, the scared Caster painting quickly as the Berserker looked at her with wrathful eyes. She dragged the blade along the ground as the Caster finished the artwork, a perfect replica of the mask appearing upon her face as the old one faded into dust. The sword was raised and prepared to be brought down into the Artist's body

The Master of Caster quickly ran and stood in between her Servant and the Berserker, the girl's blade stopping just inches from cutting through her. They stood like that for a good minute before the Master and Caster backed away from the Berserker, who remained standing like that until her Master appeared. The little Master of Caster gasped at the smiling figure that greeted her. "Kariya-ojii-san."

"Hey, Sakura-chan. Berserker go back into astral state if you would." The Maddened Demon complied with her Master's order, disappearing from sight and reducing the amount of prana required for the deteriorating master. A quick drawing by the Painter of Reality and the Matou Master, felt himself burning from the inside-out, the worms inside of him screeching in pain as they were deleted from existence.

He endured it, smiling as Sakura rushed into his arms, crying happily into his shoulder, the Caster looking on in slight jealousy and happiness. "Did he do anything to you? Has she done anything to you?" Was whispered by the adult, the outcast Tohsaka shaking her head. "Good… guess I don't need to participate in this war to save you, all I need to do is protect you, Sakura-chan." She looked up with a quizzical gaze at the man, who returned it with closed eyes and, "When you're a bit older."

The Caster astralized to stand next to the Berserker, a person that was considered her sister at one point, watching the scene with a happy and apathetic gaze respectively. "It's been a long time, Onimeido." The girl merely nodded her head a short distance to respond. "This is a strange place, roughly a year gone by, and I still know next to nothing about this place." The Demon maid shrugged her shoulders minutely. A sigh, "You are so hard to have a conversation with, Nee-chan."

* * *

_The beast watched as the man walked forward from the door into the black circular room, confused as to way he felt. A growl echoed out from its throat, before the beast lunged at the man, catching the sheathed blade in his claws. The sword was drawn as the man moved his head to the side to dodge the claws and tail that went to chase him. The Beast's left hand spasmed as a bone popped out, which was grabbed by the Beast to block the sword. A wave of air rushed past him, cutting into the walls, and scarring them._

_The being flipped, the tail coming to crash against the sword. Wings tore themselves from the back of the Beast, the man launching himself back as they embedded into the ground. The man swung sideways, it flew up dodging something it knew was dangerous but could not perceive. A slash mark appeared around the room, before the upper levels slid down across the slash, sunlight meeting the Beast's eyes for the first time._

_A roar echoed out from inside the structure, inhuman and enraged beyond all measure, both the swordsman and Beast stopped. A woman with shackles around her neck, wrists and ankles was thrown up from the lower floor into the ceiling, crashing down after freeing herself from it. A being made of chains leaped up from the hole made, an orange eye looking at the slowly recovering girl with rage. Its chains rattled before spinning around the body, fast enough to generate heat and sound from speed._

_One of the chains unlatched and shot at the girl, the Beast snatching her up before the glowing chain hit, the floor disintegrating from the heat. The girl was let down, stomping the ground, a spear was formed from the floor and handled with care. The Beast placed his hands upon the ground, then there was white everywhere one looked._

* * *

_3 days after start of the 4th War_

_It didn't understand what the youngling in front of it was, only that it was female, it/she felt similar in nature to itself and it/she was frightened… no, not frightened, less than that but more than apprehensive. It/she never stopped looking at itself, pale green eyes staring right into its own near-white green as they looked over one another, both nearly identical to the other barring size and dress. It padded slowly over to it/she and walked around her/it several times with its tail waving quietly back and forth behind it, curiosity tainting its thoughts as it tried to understand what it/she was._

_She/it wore a plain white dress, surprisingly the clothing wasn't ripped or damaged in anyway so either she/it had taken care of her clothes, unlike itself, or she/it had come here just recently. A low growl sounded from the Beast's throat, a flick of its tail creating a gash in the floor before it stopped completely by a whimper coming from the source of its curiosity, huddling in on herself/itself in fear of its seeming anger. Several second passed before it padded over gently, standing just in front of her/it and nuzzling her/it, bringing a stop to her/its shaking and replacing it with simple stillness before she/it responded in kind._

_She let out a yawn after only a few minutes ticked by, lying down and curling into a ball before falling asleep, the creature padding around her softly as if looking for a threat, tail and claws clicking quietly against the tiles beneath it before it settled down around the little youngling protectively. Sleep didn't take the Beast immediately into its embrace, allowing it to faintly hear a broken dialogue from the White-clad Men, "…eriment b… mes docil… ound child… Lik… becom… gitated w… forc… art. D… attem… out orde… m Head of… stude. " What was heard made no sense to it, but that didn't matter as it fell into sleep's grasp. _

_It had someone to take care of until it died._

It remembered. The creature of bone kept its one cherished possession tightly, allowing it to do something other than fight and be something more than a simple mindless beast. Memories of her, the one being that it considered daughter, kept its mind sharp and able to communicate with others, as well as comparing her to the boy it called 'Master'. They were hardly the same, only being an orphan and a child being common between the two, yet they acted slightly similar to one another and gave its mind peace and purpose.

Sharpened claws that once were normal fingers clicked near-silently against the concrete alley, red liquid coating the pale flesh and leaving behind a slight trail leading to one of the few meals it had partaken in while its 'Master' was resting. Back to the end of the alleyway, a turn right into a near-invisible alcove and it was back to its temporary 'home' with 'Master', said boy shivering near the corner still in the clothes he had been when the Beast had saved him. Padding over gently and quietly so as to not disturb the child, it made its way to him, hovering over for a half-second before moving around him in a circle before settling down, its tail out and wrapping around its charge protectively, immediately having the effect of comforting the boy into peaceful rest.

This wasn't the same as with its daughter, where it and she were the same type of being and capable of 'speaking' with one another, the boy was still fully human and it wasn't, yet even still it felt the need to protect and comfort the child just as it had done with her. What it knew, and what it was truly afraid of, was that it would perish and leave the boy alone, every other Servant was stronger than it, even the Caster was more powerful than it if prepared beforehand. Regardless of its disadvantage and both it and its 'Master' lack of a wish it would fight, to ensure the child would live past this war and just like its daughter live happily for a short time. Gently nuzzling against the child, the Beast slowly allowed its eyes to fall closed and allow a light sleep to fall over it, keeping ready in the case that they would be disturbed like the night before.

* * *

_4 days after start of War-_

The youngest Master played as she had before going to the Matou house, her Servant off to side with a brush, easel and canvas, while she was playing with an ink puppy. The girl laughed as she watched the pup yip and dart around, the Caster having a soft expression and smile as she gazed at the two. She went back to her painting, frowning slightly at the feeling that something was missing before sighing and getting up, wandering over to the pup and Master and allowing herself to forget about the War for a moment.

Minutes later she stopped suddenly, causing the puppy and Sakura to look at her with curiosity, the Caster's gaze going over to a tree where a boy was peeking around it. The boy shrunk behind the tree, shivering slightly when the Caster walked over with the girl and pup in tow, the woman holding out her hand to the frightened Master. "Would you like to play with us, little one?"

Tentatively the boy took the offered hand, calmed slightly by the sincere smile the Painter of Reality held and Sakura who looked at him in happiness before taking his other hand. "S-s-sure." The ink pup yipped and ran around the two children, giggling at the excited animal before Sakura chased after it, the boy following slightly slower with a small smile.

The Caster looked on at the children in contentment, watching as the Beast appeared with a quizzical look in its eyes. "Hello again Beast, it's been a long time since we saw one another." The creature nodded its head, gazing at the woman as she returned to painting the scene of the two Masters and the pup. "Hmm," the Painter looked at the scene for a moment then turned to the Beast, making a shooing motion towards the two children, "You deserve to have some happiness. Go play with them, act as you want and they will not turn you away."

The Experiment nodded its head, padding over to the two children and the ink pup and began to play with them, acting as an energetic feline and running around with the two children and pup. The woman continued her painting, stopping only once she was fully satisfied with the image, laying it on the ground and moving to join them with a smile. The painting remained where it was placed, showing the two children on top of the Beast with the pup bounding alongside him, the Caster striding over to join them from her spot underneath the trees, each of them painted with either content or happiness with no worries.

They stopped once it drew close to night, sad that their time together was drawing to an end. Both groups were about to leave, the Caster giving the painting to the Master of Beast with a small smile and the words, "Cherish these memories, for there is nothing that can replace them." They were unable to leave before the Rider came up to them, a jovial grin in place as he walked up to them.

"Would you and your Masters care to join me and a few others in a discussion latter tonight, Beast, Caster?" The woman replied with a smile and a look to her Master, "Your choice little Master." Sakura looked uncertain before nodding her head, both looked at the other group, the Beast sidling up to his Master, looking at the boy for confirmation to their answer. "W-we'll join Mister Rider."

The Rider let out a laugh, walking away with a few words hanging behind him for the directions, "Saber and his Master have agreed to host our discussion, as of right now only you two will be attending beyond myself and Saber." Then the Rider was gone, leaving the two groups to the peace of night, eventually traveling together towards the Einzbern Castle, the two children walking together, one chatting and the other merely listening timidly, the Beast padding along ahead of them while the Caster stayed behind with a smile on her face. 'I now know why Father and Kodomo wanted others to be happy rather than themselves, it is a wonderful thing to witness. I'll make sure at least one of them is able to remain happy, even if it costs my existence.'

She shook her head lightly, taking out a pencil and paper and sketching the scene laid out before her, a smile on her lips. She let the paper go when the drawing was done, continuing after her Master and her friend, humming slightly while increasing her pace to catch up with the two.

The Servants Saber, Rider, Archer, Caster and Avenger gathered in the courtyard of the Einzbern castle, the Beast playing with his Master and the Caster's Master like a small puppy. The other Masters, all but the Archer's who had not come, looked on in shock and apprehension at the gathering, except for the one who called himself Blackwing.

* * *

The Rider was a strange man to most who had met him only once, yet he had managed what would be considered an impossibility within the Grail War. He had gathered many of the Servants together peacefully to talk about the war, their wishes and dreams. Such men could be found very rarely throughout history, maybe 3 other mortals throughout all of Gaia's past, present and future could hope to accomplish what he had done.

The Saber was the only one to not accept the Golden King's wine, saying he was much too young, instead pulling a flagon of liquid from his cloak and drinking from that instead. Despite its supposed serious discussion about the Grail, there was a sense of contentment around the Servants and child Masters. Even the King of Heroes had allowed his normal sneer to abate watching and listening to the discussion between the others among this Grail dialogue.

Stories were shared amongst those at courtyard, the Rider of his friends and him conquering the known world, the Caster of her family of strange and wonderful individuals, the Avenger of her family and some of the pranks they indulged in. The Saber spoke of his first two sons, who played in meadows of black and white grass when they were younger, each going on to become something great.

Then they turned to their wishes, and the Archer was asked to go first. "I have no wish, only to pass judgment on those who would sully their hands with my treasure." All but Blackwing and the Saber grew confused over the words, the former responding with a chuckle of amusement, the latter simply with the half-smile common with him.

"Why do you say that the Grail is your treasure, mister Archer?" The Master of the Beast asked curiously from his position atop his Servant, the other two with him looking with curiosity as well. The Archer gave a slight smile at seeing the child, before answering the smarter than normal boy.

"The grail is a treasure of Humanity, therefore it has roots within my treasury, I shall pass judgment on any who attempt to steal from me, that is the King's Law." He finished his explanation while the children seemed to understand and went back to playing.

The Caster was chosen to speak next, the Painter of Reality having a wistful smile on her face, "I don't have a wish, my life was lived to the fullest. I only wish I could have finished that last painting of myself and my family." She shook her head lightly and gestured for the next person to take over.

"I have no wish, nor does my Partner, I am here only to comply with the Foolish Vessel's Desires." The Avenger, helmet off to reveal long white hair and red eyes much like a reptiles, did not share in the merriment when it came to her, passing it to the Rider as quickly as possible.

The Rider closed his eyes, a smile dotting his face, "My wish… is true reincarnation." The Archer and adult Masters blinked in surprise, even Blackwing, the children and other Servants having smiles, however small. He continued before any could interrupt, "These bodies are made of prana, they will disappear once this War is won. I wish to defy the impossible and conquer the world once more as flesh and blood!"

Archer laughed loudly, while all the other servants chuckled and the children Master had large smiles directed at the King of Conquerors. The Golden King laughed, before stopping, "I've decided, I'm going to kill you pretender."

The Rider grinned, "I look forward to the attempt Archer… hmm… It looks like we have unexpected guests." With that all looked up at the castle walls, the Assassin appearing before being joined by another, and another until the entire parapet was covered by the Hassan-I-Sabbah.

The Rider held his glass of wine up in the air, not even able to speak before a dagger was thrown. Not at Rider, Avenger, Beast, Caster, or Archer. The dagger found purchase in the flagon of Saber's drink, a trickle of black liquid going from the cut. Hissing occurred from it as the dagger was ate away by the liquid, at which everyone stared incredulously at the liquid and then at the Saber, "What were you drinking?" was uttered from the Blackwing.

The flagon disappeared into mana before it could leak any more of its corrosive liquid onto the floor. The being thought for a moment before shrugging, "I honestly… do not know… It tasted good though…" Reum was drawn from its sheath, the silver blade pointed at the lead Assassin, a frown marring the Remnant's shadows.

A humming noise rose from the hood, hauntingly inhuman and beautiful, the sounds changing in tone, volume and origin. "I'm an Echo… Lost in the Meadow… My name's Forgotten… The flowers are Rotten…" The Remnant held out his hand to the Assassins, before sweeping the limb to face the other Servants.

The World cracked, light spilled out from those places, not in as great amounts as if the being had completed the entirety of his Nursery Rhyme. The world shattered to be replaced by something from the end times. Ruined buildings lay to the sides their design mimicking that of Gaia's modern era, there was no noise beyond those made by the Servants and their Masters.

"A reality marble…" A flute's song echoed throughout the Shattered Realm, coming from nowhere distinct. Five figures appeared atop the buildings, looking down upon those who had entered their Realm. They were all similar, wearing a suit of armor and faceless helmet, the only differences between them their size, weapons and coloration.

One was colored red and blue, fully half and half alongside the wheelock muskets she held, fire sparked and water pooled around her, another was brown and green and held axes, the wind howling and rock cracking upwards. Two were fully one color, one grey, holding a wooden staff, reality warping around her, the other was violet, holding a bow with blades at each end, time rewinding and fast-forwarding around her.

Only one leapt down from their perch, his armor half white and black, twin broadswords were situated in his hands. Light and Dark both radiated from the being in equal amounts, slowly standing once more while armored joints creaked. A sense of apathy permeated from the being, known amongst his kin as Oblivion, the Armor of Light and Dark.

The being walked towards the Assassins, flashing to the middle of them in a second. Those who had stood in his way had their blood splatter the ground and their fellows, dropping to the ground with limbs amputated, bodies bisected and heads decapitated. Oblivion stood before a child-version of the Assassins, looking at him with the same expression that he exuded. The rest attempted to escape from the Armor, only to find their way blocked by a ring fire and earth.

The being ignored the child and split into two copies, one fully black, the other fully white, each kept hold of a single sword which held the opposite color of their armor. They went on a spree of killing that could not even be called a massacre, not one could escape, those who tried were impaled by arrows of violet light or shot with a bullet of water or flame. Soon all that was left of the Assassins was the child, the Shattered Realm fading away back to sit alongside Dreaas.

The Remnant walked until he was in front of the girl, kneeling down Reum was placed at her neck. She did not move, and the being smiled sadly, the Sword made of Memory was pulled back, a metal-covered arm reaching to brush against her cheek. "Goodbye… little one…" The arm disappeared back into dust, and the sword slit her throat, a tiny smile upon her face.

The being went back to the Servants, going past them and into the castle, stopping to look back at the gathered servants. "My wish… came true… when I died… My Master's wish… is what… I fight for…" Saber's Mistress followed after him, as the rest left, the dialogue ruined with the arrival of Assassin.

* * *

_He laid in his bed, giggling madly like they whom resided within asylums. The loss of his parents alongside his other immediate family in other incidents had cracked his mind, not wholly broken but steadily reaching the point._

_The giggling stopped, the boy blinked and looked around with a blank stare, unsure as to how he had gotten here. A doctor walked in, slightly wary of the boy, before noticing the curious gaze the boy held, absent of the insanity that was there last they checked on him 14 minutes earlier._

_The doctor quickly finished his business and left the boy to his quiet, looking out the window before a noise was heard. The child looked over seeing a small figure in pure white skipping from around the corner, a Cheshire-grin present. "Hello Other, how are you?" the boy didn't reply to the ever-grinning angel, instead going to sleep, his mind healing from breaking off a large portion of his psyche to save itself._

* * *

She was only a weapon, a tool meant only to serve until she broke from use. Her Second Master understood this, though she felt confusion from him about something regarding her, as if the very thought of her willingly subjecting herself to serving another was alien. She rarely let herself think, tools do not think, they are used to act. But in this time of tense peace she allowed herself to think about her newest Master.

Between her First and Second Masters, she wouldn't know which she would rather serve. The First Master allowed her to rampage through every battle he came across, even letting her leash off when they died together at the end, but he treated her as a sibling, she didn't deserve to be considered one of Master's siblings, she was just a tool to be used and discarded. The Second Master treated her as her status deserved, he held no attachment to her and planned to use her to save the Master of sister from sister at first, and now she was just alive to ensure both he and she remained past the ending of this pointless war.

The Masked girl kept watch over her sleeping Master despite her internal debate, the alleys cleared by Master's wish to not involve the non-magicals in the case they had to fight tonight. She didn't understand the reasoning behind those orders, the First Master didn't care for any beyond his family and killed everything that happened upon him when in battle. Perhaps she should stop comparing the two, they were completely opposite to one another, finding which of the two she 'liked' serving more would take longer than the entire length of the war would likely allow.

The only other idea that floated in her blank mind was of what her Second Master meant by the question he asked on the first night of the war. Did she want to be back with her First Master? She couldn't answer that question right now, her hands moving up to grasp the porcelain with delicate gentleness, turning the mask around to look upon the painted fox. The First Master would be happy, at least that was what she assumed he would be, if she got to be his servant again, but… wouldn't he be sad if only she came back?

The Berserker decided to stop thinking after the questions she raised with each thought piled onto one another , it would do both her and the Second Master no good if she was hindered by the nagging questions. The mask was placed back over her face, dispassionate eyes once again hidden from the world. Master would know what to do next, so long as he allowed her to be his tool she would act in his stead, she would be his weapon, his shield.

So long as a piece of her being remained she would fight and kill, serve and protect for Master, she was called the Demon Maid for that reason.

* * *

_AN: This is around the halfway point of what I planned on doing, whenever the rest is done, I will either take this down and replace it or put a second chapter up with the remaining story. _

_Once again, I ask that you tell me how I did, this is my first major attempt at writing, and while others in my same position would be confident or giddy, I am feeling... ... apprehensive is the only word that come to mind currently._

_**As of 6/16/2015 8:03 CST, the Servant sheets have been moved to the second chapter and several interaction scenes have been added.**_

_**As of 1/28/16 8:045 CST, a single interaction scene has been added.**_


	2. Part 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my children (The Saber, The Lancer, The Beast, The Caster, The Berserker, and The Avenger) and the World of Dreams, Dreaas. Blackwing's story "Fate's Gamble" and its Sequels both present and far into the future, belongs to Lupine Horror, while the Fate-series belongs to Kinoko Nasu predominately and the Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling._

_AN: The second half of the story, hope you enjoy._

* * *

_6 days after start of War-_

The streets were filled with those unaware of the War occurring in their midst, his Mistress enjoying the freedom his Master gave her for the day, allowing her to do as she wished until the night returned again. His Master was so kind despite the cold exterior, that was one of the many reasons he chose to discard his wish for the sake of his Master. He would sacrifice his entire being if it meant others would be happy, that was the way Father would have wanted and he had already sacrificed his body for the sake of his children for their peace.

His Mistress was surprised for some reason, when he followed her gaze he discovered why, she was looking at the Hero-King in civilian wear. The smirk upon his face had shown that he was aware of their presence, and seeing as he had remained visible throughout his Mistress's trip without changing his attire, he could see how the King was able to find them easily. The Archer walked over to them, passing by without any acknowledgment, the Saber looking over at his Mistress with a question in his visible eye. She gave him a simple nod, adding with a single sentence, "Just make sure you are able to get to me easily, Kiritsugu would be mad if you aren't."

He gave his Mistress a bow, moving to follow the Hero-King at a respectable distance, not close enough to invade the king's personal space, and not far enough to be considered spying. The King of Heroes kept his smirk throughout his walk, eventually coming to a stop to look over some worthless trinkets, the gesture understood by the Saber with his walking up to stand beside the King. Neither spoke for several minutes, a chuckle leaving the King's mouth and being mirrored by the Fragment, finally the King speaking, "You must have a reason to be following me, speak before I change my mind about letting you stay at my side Saber."

The being remained quiet for several seconds, letting his voice be heard after they moved away from the storefront, "My Father… spoke highly… of you… Hero-King…" He paused for a moment at hearing the other Servant give a small laugh at the words, continuing once the Archer was finished, "I had simply… wished to talk… with the being… Father admired…"

The First Hero of Gaia let out a hmm, his eyes closing for a moment as they stopped by another store, the King taking his time in preparing his reply, "I will admit to being curious about you, and to a lesser extent the person you call 'Father'." They both stood in silence for a moment, both patient with one another as the Saber began to talk again.

"I am… part of a… human… none amongst… Gaia's world… will know of… me… I exist only… in legend… on Father's world… Father gave up… his life… so that I… and my siblings… could live…" The Archer turned to the Remnant, and eye raised in question but allowing the being to continue. "I am a… fragment… I exist because… Father destroyed… his mind… he was only… eight years old…" Red eyes widened slightly for a half-second before returning to normal, the Remnant unknowing to the reaction as they left the store to walk around again. "I am… both the oldest… and the… youngest… I was last… to be born… from Father… I made his… world a… reality… and gave… life to my… siblings and… children…"

The being shook his head once, stopping and bowing to the Archer to the latter's slight surprise, "I am sorry… for taking… up your time… Great-King… I shall… leave now… if that is… your wish…" They both walked in silence after the words were uttered, the King closing his eyes for a moment, a simple three-word question asked when they were open, his gaze set firmly on the fragment. "What are you?"

The Saber let out a chuckle, his reply not fully expected considering the nature of their current existence, though the being once more shocked the King of Heroes with his words, not enough to let the expression be known to the world, "I am… unable to answer… that question now… perhaps if… we meet again… in this War… my answer… can be given… I will sate… your curiosity… with a… simple phrase… I am… many things" With those last words the fragment bowed again before turning away, his Mistress waiting a few shops away for their talk to finish, both melting into the crowd away from the King's sight.

A frown was marred on the Hero-King's face, taking his time to return to his 'Master' as his mind tried to understand the curious existence known as Saber. From each interaction he had with the hero, he came off as selfless and willing to sacrifice himself for his Master and Mistress. He was unlike many heroes upon the throne not a single ounce of pride in himself, willing to discard his own wish for that of his Master's, and a genuine humbleness that made him much more bearable to be around than any of the remaining Servants. While he didn't care much if they met again, if they by chance met again he would answer the King's questions, if the answers satisfied him, perhaps he would grant the being the single wish before taking the Grail for himself, just to see what the Saber would wish for.

A chuckle left his lips as he made his way back to Tokiomi's residence, the man close to being considered an annoyance as well as boring, perhaps a change of 'Masters' would do well for him, Tokiomi's apprentice was easily much more interesting than the Magus.

* * *

A howl echoed throughout Fuyuki, that of a beast defying human comprehension. Clashes of metal against steel-like bone resounded within the alleyways alongside the cracking of concrete and buildings collapsing. Then a scream of pain echoed out from the same source as the howl.

The Beast slid back from the Berserker, right arm residing next to her bloody blade, a bone-like sword in the remaining hand. With a growl, The Beast waited warily, his bones regenerating to from a skeletal limb devoid of flesh and muscle. Another roar echoed out of the street-turned battlefield, and a splatter of blood sprayed across the cracked ground.

A tail made from bone swayed behind the Beast of Infinite Bone, blood dripping off to form puddles. The Beast rushed forward, tail and claws prepared to combat the Maddened Demon. The bone sword was dropped, ineffective as it was against the strength of the Demon Maid.

The great blade swung vertically with speed belying its great weight, the Experiment dodged it with barely enough room, its tail moving to strike the girl in the chest. The tail speared her through, the demon grabbed it and brought her zweihander to bear, the Beast rolling under the sword and swinging up to grasp her head.

The Beast twisted its body, snapping the neck of the Demon, while loosening the hold she had upon its tail allowing the Beast to leap away. The Berserker's right hand came to her head, roughly grabbing it and twisting it back to its original position.

Twin streams of blood splattered across the ground from the being's back, a set of wings made from bone adorning the Beast. They flapped once, launching SC-3 high into the air with a single beat. The once-human creature flipped until it headed at the Berserker, corkscrewing with the wings folded back. The Beast rushed past the Berserker, a spray of blood occurring from her shoulder, upper chest and neck.

Her head fell off, the body standing up-right, flesh reknitting itself despite the impossibility. Soon enough a head was regrown to replace the old one, the right hand picking up the fallen mask and putting it back on. She turned around, painted eye staring at the Beast, apathy and bestial rage being the only things the two felt.

They both disappeared, craters forming from where they once stood, clashing in the air once they returned to a mortal eye's sight. SC-3 pushed down with his wings and hands sending Onimeido to the earth below, eliciting blood from the flesh and blood of his left arm, the other limbs still having blood trickle down their frames. The maid landed, sword poised immediately to block the tail from the flipping Beast.

The Servants broke apart, one instinctly knowing they had no chance, yet fought on despite that to deny impossibility to remain alongside the Master. A long howl rose from the depths of the Beast, desperation leaking into his call, his hands placed against the concrete. All around their little world became white, bones in the shape of trees, flowers and bushes rose from the ground, each holding at least one 'petal' or 'leaf' on their frame.

The Beast leapt back to grab one of the 'trees' behind it, clinging to the bone before bounding to another, doing a similar action when it hit the next one. Soon the Beast of Infinite Bone became a blur, amongst the trees, grabbing branches and bark to swing around, it finally went fast enough to the point that the maid's eyes could not keep up if she had been trying. The Zweihander lashed out, not quick enough to dissuade the Beast from attacking, but resulting in knocking it off course and injuring it. The left leg of the Beast flew off, sending blood raining upon the ground, bone replacing the limb in a grotesque parody. She felt a trickle of blood going down her bandaged arm, paying it no heed as it healed.

Small dots of black rapidly appeared at the corners of its vision before disappearing, telling of its total injuries. The Experiment went as fast as its body would allow, becoming invisible to all even the Servant present. An impact made the Berserker stumble back two steps, a hand firmly lodged in her chest, grasping he heart.

The Beast tore the organ away, a steady torrent of red-black blood erupting out of the wound. The right arm cocked itself the moment she recovered, barely missing the Beast, forcing it back instead. Once more it became invisible to the eye as it bounded along, against and through the trees. Once more the once-human impacted the Maddened Demon, then again, and again, claws raking through flesh every time the Beast made an impact.

The sword was swung with the flat out, impacting against the left side of the Servant, crushing the left arm and sending it flying into a tree. Another limb was made from bone when the arm was torn off, similar to how its opponent had done several nights prior. It gave off a low growl, blood trickling from the mouth, eyes and ears, making his vision fade in between the world of black and white, color already lost. The demon grabbed one of the trees of bone, ripping it from the ground and hurling it at the Beast, who drunkenly stumbled out of the projectile's path. The Experiment fell to ground as the Berserker followed and brought her fist down, drilling the once-human into the ground.

The child Master watched from his spot looking down upon the battlefield, tears in his eyes as the Beast howled in pain. The boy whispered out words that only he could hear, wind carrying it elsewhere, "Beast, please win, fight with all you have, so you can come back and stay with me." Two command seals flashed before fading from the boy's wrist.

A surge of energy flowed through the creature, bones gaining black lines upon them, while flesh gained blue markings in the images of his skeletal system still hidden. The wings cracked bending in a way nothing should be able, pinions finding purchase in the Demon Maid, the tail arcing around to impale the regrown heart, taking it outside the body. Blood sprayed across the two and their immediate surroundings, the Beast's claws began rending skin and muscle.

In return she broke the Beast's bones, the skeletal limbs cracking and reforming to pristine conditions. She threw it back, the non-human instantly back upon her the moment it gained traction. It flashed around her, wings, claws and tail lashing out to let strings of blood fly from wounds that healed within seconds.

Eventually the creature tired, slowing to a stop behind Onimeido, who turned to face the creature, blood-soaked clothing and mask dripping the red-black blood onto the ground. The zweihander was thrown, spinning erratically until it nailed the Beast directly through the chest, narrowly missing the heart. The blade pulled the creature until it embedded itself in a 'tree', trapping the once-human while the demon walked forward until she stood directly before it.

She grasped the blade with her right arm, tearing it out of her foe's body and lopping off its head, the body collapsing to the ground without a sound. The Forest of Bones cracked before shattering, a simple sword made from bone left behind as all traces of the Beast, known in live simply as SC-3 faded from existence.

The Maddened Demon sheathed her sword, returning to astral form and leaving back to her Second Master. The boy came down from his observation area, tears streaming down from golden eyes as he bent to pick up the sword left behind, completely hiltless, a single sharp edge and tip. The boy sobbed as he cradled the last memento of his Servant, the one command seal remaining still etched on his left hand. Still crying he picked himself up and headed towards the park, slowly shuffling along past the rubble-strewn way.

* * *

_The Beast was a mockery of the creature of flesh and blood it once was, bone being the majority of what its body was composed of. The woman he had protected had repaid the small debt, shielding him from harm as the chains of the inhuman creature lashed against her skin. The chains had instantly torn her apart, burning through her flesh and bone until she was short an arm and then a chest._

_The Forest of Bones had helped to fight against the swordsman, the creature unraveling to reveal an unconscious child once the woman had died, leaving only the Swordsman to fight. The katana the man held was worn beyond all repair, cracks all over the frame as he raised it above his head. The Beast knew something was off, but knew it was to die this day. The Forest shattered into fragments, SC-3 stumbled around, then dashed at the swordsman._

_The blade was brought down, the Beast felt pain, but continued on. The swordsman's katana shattered into pieces, straightening up just as the beast reached him and slid past on its side. A tear streamed down the swordsman's face, even as it fought to stand up again. Then all went black for the Beast when Mitsu knelt by the once-human's side, a sad smile on his face, a similar expression on the Beast's face. Thus ended the short legend of the Experiment 3-5-SC-3, the only being to challenge the Greatest Swordsman and come close to winning._

* * *

_6 days after start of War-_

Weariness. He finally understood the concept as best as his mind would allow, he could feel it through the link he shared with his Master and Mistress whenever he spoke with them. They were tired from this war, from the strain his magics put upon their bodies and soul, even if they were unwilling to show it they wished to be rid of him and his curse. It mattered little to him, he only wanted to feel the embrace of his family and try to comprehend the emotions he felt in their presence.

He was able to get a part of that simple wish, his path through the town's outskirts allowing him to meet with the Caster and the child she cared for, the Servant instantly stiffening as she saw him. He kept walking until he was noticed by the Master as well, stopping with his smile in still place. The Being born of Death rose a single hand in greetings, eyes closing in mimicked joy, "Hello Caster, little one." He wasn't greeted with a reply at first, the child moving behind her Servant and peeking out at the Lancer in fear, the Carefree Artist wary of the Servant of the Lance.

When no reply came from either of the two he spoke with the being opened his eyes, a sigh leaving his smile as he prepared to keep walking, "I had hoped I could have a conversation with another before tonight, I guess I was to be disappointed." Without turning he went past them, the Master shivering from the presence of Death until he was several meters away.

"You're Master is about to die, isn't he." The Caster's voice stopped him from leaving, both looking in the opposite direction of one another. She continued on, turning to look at the Lancer's back while the words came out, "I remember you weren't very sociable when we walked alongside the others of our family. The only ones you talked with was our sister that summoned the Shinigami and the Child-King, only when the nations decided to be rid of us did you begin talking with the rest of us. So I ask why you seek a conversation now."

The Lancer remained silent for moments, turning to regard his sister with a sadness-tinted smile, "You are correct, my Master and my Mistress are on Death's door and a single battle will kill them from the stress. I pity them, as they will die so long as they bind themselves to me, and yet I admire them as they willingly keep the contract despite knowing that death awaits them." The being turned back around, his expression hidden from the child and Servant, a sigh leaving the Lancer as her question was answered with another question, "Do you remember, where I was created?"

A nod was his answer, slight confusion spreading across her face until it clicked, sadness replacing the confusion, "You… why can't you be selfish for once… try and win so you can come home." Laughter was heard as the Avatar of Death shook his head, his body moving away as his parting words were heard, "My selfishness was the reason I was barred from Death, I was told the consequences and I accepted them. I had my moment of selfish desire, now and back then I paid for it and have no regrets. Goodbye sister, I doubt we will meet again."

* * *

_The sound of a child's laughter caught her hearing and made her look up from her current sketch, seeing a boy barely beyond his first decade dressed fully in white playfully twirling and bounded around in between the trees. Her interest was piqued when he kept to his playing after seeing her multiple times through the crystal foliage, and so she set to adding a single detail to another of her artworks._

_Neither called out to the other, simply content in their respective activities and the relative tranquility. A single voice disrupted the calm, that of a woman in fully grey clothing and hair of silver, metal gleaming from her right arm and leg. Both the child and painter looked up at the voice, the child continuing to laugh as he ran towards the woman and leapt into her giving a hug before jumping back to return to running._

_A sigh left the woman's lips, moving to sit upon the log just a few meters behind her, idly taking a glance at the work of art detailing the boy weaving in between the trees of black rock and red leaves, the boy's face tilted just enough to view a single yellow eye and the Cheshire grin. An eyebrow was raised and promptly ignored, the Artist continuing to paint the boy and scenery surrounding him, already debating her answer to the boy known as the Child-King._

* * *

The Rider arrived at the front of the Einzbern castle, his master at his side as they drove up in the Gordius Wheel. A grin was plastered on his face, mirrored by the Saber as he descended from the main hall. The Remnant gave a bow to the Conqueror-King, which was returned slightly by Iskandar, the Saber started the dialogue between him and the Rider, "Have you come… to test your dreams… against mine… Rider? Or is this… a social… visit…"

The King gave a laugh, voice tinged with amusement, "I have not come to just talk, that was the main point behind our talks two days ago. I have seen your World of Dreams, let me show you my dream, shared by those who followed me!" A sphere of light expanded from the Rider, while the Saber and Rider's Master stood witness, blinded for a moment.

Their vision returned seeing a vast desert, one that held mysteries and secrets, one mystery coming to aid the Rider. A steady rumble echoed out from behind the Rider, his chariot gone for the moment, then clanks of metal were heard. An army came over the dunes, thousands upon thousands upon thousands of men answering the call of their King.

The Rider held his arms out to the sides, greeting those who followed him and his dream, they who he called friends. "This is my dre… no, **our** dream. _**Ionioi Hetairoi**_… Their bodies may return to ash, but their spirits still hear my call! These men are my legendary heroes – my loyal followers! They're my true friends - breaking the rules of space and time to fight once more at my side!" A resounding roar of approval echoed throughout the dunes, a man leading the King's horse to his side.

The being opposite of him laughed, fully one of happiness, violet flames licking the cloth of his cloak. "Conqueror-King… Iskandar… We are alike… You and I…" The single hand rose to the air, palm facing the sky. "Are you ready… to see my… World of Dreams… Iskandar… Not a… imitation… of the… Shattered Realm…"

The Nursery Rhyme once more ran through the being's mouth, jovial and fast despite its sad undertone. _**"I'm an Echo… Lost in the Meadow… My name's Forgotten… The flowers are Rotten… This is my Grave… In the Garden of the Depraved… My body Wilting… The world Tilting… Bright Dark… Embrace the hollow Lark… I'm a spirit of Nothing… Looking for Belonging… Fading to Black… With life I lack… By all Means… Enter my World of Dreams…"**_

The desert behind the Remnant of Nothing became flat, white grass covering the ground, with a city of black appearing in the distance, contrasting one another. Another army formed behind him, similar in size to the Conqueror-King's, a host of black washing over the white. The Knights were the only splash of color, reds, blues, greens, purples, and others adorning them and their relic weapons. One among them led a horse wearing no armor, the man's silver armor reflecting his status as king of the Vu~anpaia Kishi.

They reached the Remnant, the king handing the reins to the First God, who mounted it shortly after with a nod to the king. The man spoke to the being known to them as 'Father', tone serene and carrying nothing akin to reverence, "Shall we?" Both armies gave out their cries, shaking the worlds with their resolve, marching to a battle none but they and the Rider's Master would witness.

Archers from both sides nocked their arrows sending them to fly at one another, the projectiles blotting out the sky for a moment before crashing into the opposing army. Thousands of men raised their shields, armors sometimes becoming homes to arrows, making some fall and fade away.

Those that weathered the arrow rain leveled their weapons, spears and swords brought back while shields were placed in front of their bodies. Battlecries went through the air, languages and sounds both lost to time and not echoing before the crash.

Time seemed to slow the moment before they clashed, the Rider and Saber staring at one another, grins in place. Their swords were drawn, silver and steel readying to slash at their master's foes. Time resumed and the sound of weapons crashing against one another resounded through the desert/plain air. The two Servants rode past one another, one laughing happily while the other let out his warcry, swords mirroring the other's swings without realizing it.

Time was not able to be measured properly while the battle raged by those in it, some thinking it was hours, others minutes when they stopped to rest before throwing themselves back into the small war. The kings were, through uncertain means, engaged in combat, the emerald spear with a black tip thrusting out to counter the Conqueror's sword. Both fought on foot, one having yet to call his mount, and friend, the other losing his steed against others' weapons.

A trumpet was called from Iskandar's army, chariots appearing over the dunes from the side of the battlefield. Another instrument, a horn, sounded, horsemen appearing in equal numbers to blind-side the chariots. The horses crashed against one another making an entirely new skirmish that raged off to the side, occasionally straying into the infantry's war.

The archers of both sides let loose a steady amount of arrows at one another, both amounts decreasing in roughly similar amounts. Soon siege engines materialized next to them, ballistae and onagers sending all manner of projectiles flying above the battlefield, occasionally striking one another and sending debris to rain down upon the warriors below.

The two kings kept at their fight, neither able to land a deciding blow against the other, until the King of the demi-vampires stumbled over a corpse, the other king capitalizing on the mistake. Sword cut through the armor made from pure silver, blood splattering across the Conqueror-King and sands. His foe fell to the side, spear weakly thrusting one last time as he fell, missing the Rider as he side-stepped the emerald spear.

The Rider took a short reprieve, taking in the burning ground strewn with wood, rock and steel. He saw the armies. Both a fraction of the armies that were first shown to the Servants at the beginning remained, engines of war burned in both crimson and azure flames, arrows embedded themselves all over the battlefields, weapons of all kinds littered the ground from axes and maces to swords and spears. It did not deter those who remained, fighting with determination bordering on fanaticism.

A horn blew and the world of white and black faded, leaving the desert behind though it followed shortly after. The Saber, the Rider and the Master of Rider were left alone in front of the Einzbern Castle, grins upon the Servants' faces while Waver had a look of awe stuck on his face from witnessing an event that would never again be replicated in this reality.

The two who considered themselves equals walked to one another, standing directly before the other. One held out his hand, the other shook it, the first let go walking back until the other called, "You held back… Didn't you?" Iskandar turned to look back at the smiling Remnant, violet flames making the mouth complete for once. "So did you Saber, next time let us see which of us has the stronger dream. As the last two to remain in this Holy Grail War!"

The man's enthusiasm was infective, the other raising his hand in a salute to the Conqueror-King. Then the two were gone and the Remnant was left alone for a time, his Master oddly unlike himself as he prepared for the next few days. Perhaps having Kiritsugu seeing his history was not such a good thing, if that was what was wrong with him.

* * *

_The child stared around the room with blank eyes, noting the individuals that loitered around the room occasionally. The child in pure white and ever-present grin always stayed within sight no matter the circumstance, none but the boy seeing the angel. His mind had cracked several more times, more and more of his mind breaking off to keep itself intact. _

_The boy had lost everything that made him human, he was just a Remnant of what had once been a happy boy. A total of 10 'Masks' were made to shoulder the child's suffering and madness, the boy in white being the product of his Insanity taking form. The little amnesiac boy with a chain around his wrist bore his Fear, the great giant of black shadows that faded in and out of reality held his Hatred._

_The man with the bloodied arm held his desire for violence, for War, the puppeteer saw the world and chose to lounge about on the roof, Apathetically tinkering with constructs fueled by sand of iron. The boy with a yellow hoodie and cyan toxic symbol coughed regularly, never able to stop the Sickness that fueled his body and cursed him, the towering creature of pure black armor standing at his side never once shirking from its duty of Protecting him._

_The violet-headed boy with a content smile always walked through the halls, contemplating life due to being born of Death, while the girl with two katanas and a cross pike stood dutifully at the boy's side, Loyalty to her maker keeping her from experiencing life. The man with words appearing and disappearing across his robes leaned against his staff, watching and reading to the boy who remained unresponsive._

_The husk of a human that laid in the bed became a 'Mask' himself, he was Nothing, the origin of all and the end of all. He was the Remnant of Nothing, his true name forgotten, all memories of his past before the incident left him, the sword Reum pulsing once with foreign energy as he let himself fade, the machines around him going into a whine. The doctors and nurses rushed to his room, nothing greeted them, the boy disappeared._

* * *

_7 days after start of War-_

The violet-haired boy and his white-haired Servant sat at a café, enjoying one another's company for as long as they could with the current War, only a few days left until the end. Neither of them cared to win the Grail, one for the reason that she had forsaken any hope of obtaining any form of judgment for her crimes, the other having no particular wish that hadn't already been accomplished by his own two hands.

The Infinite Archive let out a happy sigh, taking a sip of his drink before continuing his listening of the Avenger's reminiscing. "… my brothers and sisters were much fun to be around, especially the younger ones. Croa and Loa played among the skies and ground each day, weaving Light and Dark together into their playful nature. They took everything like a joke unless it threatened us in a manner of death. I can't… wait to play with them again, watch them get into mischief and mayhem."

A look of longing appeared on her face, sadness and happiness both evident in her eyes and voice, "My elder siblings, Mia and Ria, they were quite strict and stubborn, never-changing and always willing to help, the opposite of Fire and Ice. They were the closest we had to a mother and father, and they regaled us with tales of our parents each time we asked. Also they were the best chess players you would ever find, the only one able to even match one was the other, not from lack of trying either."

"My twin Nea…" She stopped, a tear running down her face before she shook her head and continued "…he was everything I once was, happy, loving any challenge thrown against him, and obsessed with the notion of choosing one's way. We were Earth and Wind, never to be bound by another so long as we lived, and that we were. Not once in the thousands of years we lived did we every fall under the sway of another… I miss them."

Tears fell from the Dragonkin's eyes, a slight hiccup in her voice even as she was comforted by her Master. "I'm sad… that I'm no longer the person I once was, I am Blood now, I can never be that person again. That's the saddest part, I can never go back to being Ce, the sister of five and the Paragon of Earth, a simple Dragonkin that was happy with her life. I am Ce, the Paragon of Blood, a Monster that forgot the meaning of happiness and sadness in her path to gain revenge, that's all I am now."

The godling spoke softly, his hands on top of hers, "I have no idea how much loneliness you've had to endure, nor of the pain you've endured. The most I've lost is the girl I gave hope to in my youth, the pain is limited to my own body. I can't replace them, only make the pain lessen however slightly." He took his hand off hers and stood up, holding his hand out with a small smile. The Avenger gave a smile in return, wiping her tears away and grasping the outstretched hand. "Shall we go Avenger, and make the most of our remaining time together?" A nod of the head was his only answer, and the only one he required.

* * *

Explosions rang out, accompanied by the occasional sound of clashing metal. "You're just like the mad dog, mongrel. Just die!" The Golden King snarled out the words at the Being born of Death, the Gates firing their treasures at the being. The scythe twirled, deflecting what was able to be, while others impaled his flesh, dust leaking out from the wounds. The bombardment of weapon-fire never ceased, the King of Heroes utilizing many of his treasures to put down the being.

The bandages were cut apart, the scythe releasing the pressure of death it held back. Flames of emerald fire burned across the black bones, illuminating the street and weapons with its eerie light. Each weapon that was deflected was burnt with the Flames of the Dead, all burning to ash unless they held flame-resistance. The King grew enraged at the sight, "Now you destroy my treasures, mongrel! You will beg for death when I'm done with you!"

The flame spread up his arm, burning away the cloth and flesh of the Avatar of Death. A chuckle sounded from him, demented and full of insanity. "I wish… I could go back to Death." The laugh turned chilling in a moment, before an arc of fire went soaring at the King. Two weapons intercepted the fire, bathing in flame until they faded away.

The Archer grinned momentarily, a great amount of doors opening around him while a laugh left his mouth. While his eyes still burned with rage, the King was delighted, the empty man had killed his Master and replaced him. The Lancer waited for a moment, flames licking half his body, then he sped off, trails of green lingering behind him.

He appeared in front of the Golden King, hovering before the lamppost as the scythe swung its burning head at the Servant. The King jumped away, mere moments before scythe would have bisected him in h-half. Emerald light bathed the area surrounding them in an ethereal glow, each step he took leaving a footprint etched into the concrete with the flames.

The fire kept spreading across his body, he heard two gasps of pain from the connections he held, his Master and Mistress feeling the weight of his magics. His cloak transformed into the flames, blackened bones were all that remained of the mortal form of the Lancer. He disappeared once more, weapons cratering the place he once stood.

The Golden King felt a rush of wind pass his neck, turning to find the being held in the chains of Enkidu, a growl echoing out of its mouth. It strained against the bindings, hearing the voice of his Master, pained and gravely. "_Lancer, with this Command Seal I command you, defeat Archer."_ The chains strained against the Lancer, groaning from the force he put upon it.

The King of Heroes walked away, portals to the great Treasury opening to reveal their splendor, weapons made to endure flames shooting out to impale the creature. It did not stop struggling even with twelve weapons that began to burn despite their immunity to flames. A single link gave way, the scythe swiped a few feet in the air, though that was enough for what it needed.

An arc of fire rushed at the Archer's back, it caught the First Hero off-guard, able to send a single weapon to block the flames before they crashed into him. The Servant turned around, the other's weapon greeting his sight for a second before a spear knocked it to the side, the weapon of death grazing his arm.

The presence of death became heavy, almost becoming dense enough to touch. Mortals near the area had panic attacks, while the other Servant stumbled for a moment when it appeared. The chains slipped off the bones, smoke rising from the links of metal named after his only friend.

Laughter echoed once it was free, flashing in front of Gilgamesh, before impacting a fist against the King's armor, the second time it cratered as he was sent flying by a being that defied logic. Flames lingered across the metal, a hand gripped his face and he was forced down into the street, the creature leering down into his eyes.

The flames flickered once, the other hand was raised to deal a mortal wound. It came down on the king, dissipating mere centimeters from impact. The creature backed away, allowing the King to stand back up, watching in slight interest as the beast returned back to normal, then began to fade into dust.

The Being born of Death heard nothing, his Master dead and Mistress barely alive. He fell forward, just as he did at the end of his mortal life, never to impact the ground. The Archer faded back to his Astral state, his face marred by the handprint-shaped burn. "You died, as befitted a mad dog."

* * *

_They all had retreated before him, his body just a skeleton surrounded by green flames. He was an abomination to the cycle of life and death, more than the Constructs, Homunculi and Undead could ever be. Water, Lightning, Ice, Rock, all manner of magics and projectiles were launched at the creature, not one fazed it._

_It cut through flesh with the scythe of emerald flames, a chilling laughter echoed out from its skull. A wave of its hand produced a nova of fire around it expanding quickly to encompass most surrounding him._

_The laughter stopped suddenly, the flames abating to reveal the body of Shiniga. He fell forward, his body gone into dust before he hit the ground. Those that remained around him were confused, before they headed off to battle the rest of the Child-king's family. That was the last day of the Second Age. The day where the world became frozen and dead._

* * *

_8 days after start of War-_

A wall of earth rose behind the Caster, separating the Artist from her Master. Near-instantaneously the sketchbook was opened and a page ripped out, consumed in fire the moment it left her hand to engulf the street. The armored figure strode through the flames, face hidden by their helmet while twin swords sat in hand. Eyes hidden by red lenses gazed into simple brown, both conveying nothing to their opponent.

The Avenger dashed forward, swords aimed at her opponent's vital organs. The black serrated edges were deflected by the blue sketchbook, its owner hopping back to paint a quick artwork. The hand touched the paper, right before one of the twin sword attempted to remove it from her body. She was blown back by a gust of wind, flipping over twice before crashing into a building, the Artist taking the time she had gained to draw as much as she could.

Cracks appeared in the pavement starting from the building, spiking upwards along the cracks, the Paragon walked back out, a set of red marking etched in her armor. The Painter finished her drawing, dust swirling in front of her when it was finished, metal formed in the shape of a humanoid's legs silver-colored and unblemished. It continued to make a humanoid of metal, until it finished forming, a single yellow eye opening on the left side, green tattered robes manifesting alongside a ring staff with seven rings and a simple katana.

The Paragon stopped for a moment and flinched when the single eye gazed upon her, disapproval and acceptance in its gaze. The Caster stumbled back before ending on the floor, gasping for air from the exhaustion of the one she summoned. The staff was raised by the Ferrumvir, being brought down to impale the ground, a shockwave echoing out and cratering the ground beneath it. A single word, resounding in a grating and rusty voice came from the being.

"…Disappointed…" Lightning shot down from the sky, missing the non-human by inches and leaving a scorch mark behind. The stave swept through the air, icicles appearing for a second before rocketing off. They shattered on impact with the Paragon's armor and weapons, though they did force her back along with allow another set of markings to appear.

A wall of concrete erupted from the ground, blocking any remaining icicles that were summoned. Quiet sounded for a moment, oppressive and nerve-racking, then the Dragonkin heard a rock tumble behind her, turning around to meet the Ferrumvir. The katana was pointed directly at her, somehow the sound of a gunshot echoed out, the woman was sent flying through both conjured walls, past a startled Blackwing and Sakura, though the former hid his surprise well.

The Dragon of Vengeance flipped in mid-air, evading the great blade that would have bisected her if she hadn't. The Berserker put her blade down, head turning to regard the Eldest, the two other Servants and their Masters. The non-human picked herself up from the crouch she landed in, warily looking over her opponents. The Maddened Demon disappeared from sight, Blackwing reacting by summoning Prismakreuz, the titanium staff taking the brunt of the flat strike of the great blade.

The 'Master' of Avenger was sent high above the buildings from the strength of the Demon Maid, almost unprepared for the sword that sent him into the air to be sent after him. His wings appeared for a moment sending him flying away from the weapon before disappearing. He landed on a rooftop, not accompanied with an expected stumble like most would believe.

Sakura ran towards an alley, being swallowed by the dark, Kariya exiting that same alley with a passive look on his face. "Berserker." The Demon looked at her Second Master, a sense of nostalgia taking over the experimented. "Let loose the Demon." The sword crashed into the ground near her right hand, shearing off a few of the bandages covering the connecting limb.

Slowly the rest of the fabric fell off, rusty-colored skin with protrusions similar to small spikes adorning the limb being what was shown. The demonic limb reached to grasp the mask, pulling it off and crushing the porcelain with ease. The hand gripped the sword, ripping it out of the ground with enough force to make a crater that eclipsed the one it had made on impact.

The Berserker let out a sound akin to a roar, leaping at the closest enemy to her, The Paragon of Blood and Earth discarding her swords and instead unsheathing the polearms quick enough to block the raging Demon. Even with four sets of the Dragon's Blessings she was pushed back across the entirety of the street and through two buildings with a single swing of the Demon's blade. Others would consider her a Monster, she was not one, that title belonged to those who were _his_ broken fragments.

The rubble of the buildings shifted, sending debris to the ground atop the rest, the woman once more emerging from a building, though with an almost unnoticeable wince. The second-to-last set of markings appeared on her chest and back, with speed close to a Lancer's she disappeared and reappeared behind the Caster. A swipe of the Blood Paragon's polearms was dodged with a haphazard roll, the book, deflecting the second and fourth strikes, the third leaving a gash across her abdomen and left arm.

Still running on low prana due to her Master not being a 'Proper Magus', the Painter of Reality was forced to wait a few moments and remain on the defensive until the Eldest or Berserker arrived. The former arrived first, the ring staff blocking both polearms with ease despite the strength they held, the katana once more pointed at her. The shot fired, though the Avenger was prepared this time and braced herself the moment the sound was heard, skidding instead of flying through the air.

A black spear tip erupted from the Caster's body without warning, the woman in question coughing blood before turning around. Blackwing met her gaze, Prismakreuz in hand, red blood with tints of green running off the blade. He pulled the spear out of the Artist's body, and leapt away as the demon Maid went after him, a sad smile appearing on the Caster's face. _'Father… would be proud… I gave her a… happy ending.'_ And then the Wandering Artist passed on once more.

Rage filled the grey eyes of the Berserker, the maid and sister of the Child-king feeling the effects of a command seal being used followed by another, and then a third. "Berserker, avenge the Caster, Servant of Sakura Matou. Fight until Sakura is safe and far away from this place. Allow yourself to return to your beloved First Master, once she is safe." Those were the three commands uttered by her Second Master, every one of them bringing a smile on her face.

She saw her Second Master leave, somewhat like her First Master in purpose. Then she was forced to weather a rain of white lights from the bow of the Infinite Archive, explosions appearing from each point the lights hit. Smoke rose before being blown away with a single swing of the girl's blade, skidding along the polearms as another volley descend from above.

The Avenger and the Berserker dueled alongside the explosions, several impacting into or directly next to the combatants, though neither were fazed by the high-powered explosions. The great blade was brought to bear against lava-like metal, both cracking from the strength being forced upon them. A single punch sent the Last Dragonkin careening back, an imprint making itself known on the black armor.

Ce raised her right polearm to the sky, red mist coalesced above it turning into a sphere with large quantities of prana found inside it. The Berserker strode forward, slightly hampered by her opponent's 'Master' and his arrows of light, each would have been enough to overwhelm a less dangerous Servant. A green light impacted her, followed by dozens more, she spasmed once with each hit before moving on, her curse nullifying the weaker bolts of death. They were nothing compared to Shiniga's presence and magics.

Ce brought down her weapon to point at Onimeido, the sphere of prana following the motion and somehow rocketing through the air to appear before the Maddened Demon in seconds. _'She is safe.'_ The Demon kept her smile, not blocking or dodging the orb. It impacted, then she was gone once more, a column of red light lancing up into the sky from the area of impact.

Ce sheathed her weapons, the markings fading away from sight. Neither of her opponents had been Human… they were too broken to be one. The only ones she could count as Human were the Two Kings, and some of the masters. They took the guise of humans, but they weren't a part of that race. They were like her and her Partner. They looked like Humans, but they weren't ones, they were dolls, Monsters, Demons, Angels, Grigori and many other names. That was how the world became near the end of its Second Age, there was little among true Humans, many were something else entirely, though they hid it well enough that only a non-human could actually see it.

Her 'Master' landed next to her, she walked off and he followed close behind, making sure that she did not get into any trouble that could be avoided. _'Do you hate what I've become, Nea? I know you never enjoyed killing, but it was necessary. Do you still love me… Brother?' _ She continued on her way, not allowing Blackwing to question the words he could vaguely hear, there was one more battle to fight, and then she could rest again.

* * *

_She was on her knees, looking into the sky of a sight she would have enjoyed to paint. It looked as though one of the moons was descending upon the ground, those fighting simply not caring to worry themselves over such a trivial thing. Āto wished her brush was still in her hand, the painting would rival her unfinished piece._

_A cough racked her body in pain, she saw only three remain amongst those who went to face the Endakai, her little brother tainted with Insanity, her sister carving a bloody path worthy of monsters, and her littlest brother sickness racking his body still. She watched as Byōki reached his limit, not caring for life anymore, he fueled his magic with his own body, instinctively knowing he wouldn't survive._

_Kodomo… they felled him, after a day of fighting, they had killed the boy. He had a smile upon his face, while the ones who had done the deed cried. He was peaceful, his body still upright, the only breaking of the image being the numerous weapons that had spilt his white blood residing in his body. The Demon noticed her master gone, and let her fury run wild, her sword exploding any that touched the blade from sheer strength._

_Onimeido howled her grief, right before the meteor impacted directly on her, the second one following directly behind. Both the girl and the woman never got to see the end result, one dying on impact, the other flash-frozen the moment it neared the surface._

_The Third Age began._

* * *

The Saber looked at his Master, leaving the shed with a heavy heart around him, moving over to attempt to comfort the empty man. "Master…" Kiritsugu looked up at his Servant with a blank face, acknowledging the Saber with a small nod before continuing into the home, the Remnant following after him. "… are you… sad that she… will fade away…"

The man stopped for a moment, turning slowly to look into the Remnant's eye, a look of sadness within the man's black eyes. "Saber, I am saddened slightly by her passing soon, but so long as the wish is granted, her sacrifice will not be for nothing." The man became quiet, watching as his Servant bowed his head slightly, the ever-present grin no longer present. He walked over to check his equipment one last time, the Remnant leaving him to his own devices before going to visit his Mistress.

She greeted him with a sad smile whilst he kneeled next to her resting place, her hand reaching out to brush against the shadowed face. "It's alright to cry if you want to, Saber. Kiritsugu already has, you should too before going out again." Silence reigned for a moment before the Servant reached up and put her hand back against her side, a sad smile inhabiting his face.

"I've… shed my tears… All that… is left is… to say… goodbye… and goodnight…. Mistress…" They stayed in a comfortable silence, both demi-humans merely enjoying each other's company until it came time for the Saber to leave. With sadness tainting the air the Servant left, his body shaking once out of sight of Irisviel. "Why… Why am I… unable to cry… even for one… such as Mistress?"

With those lingering words the Remnant faded away, off to join his Master in preparing, to forget the momentary pain and guilt he experienced when talking to her, and the immense sadness of losing one he was close to for near-eternity.

* * *

_10 days after start of War-_

The Remnant and the Paragon of Blood stared down one another, the building burning around them as the prize formed further ahead. Blackwing had not shown up within the room, instead checking on the other two Masters that remained in the War, the Priest and the Magus-killer. Both combatants had their swords out, the black serrated swords giving a contrast to the silver straight broadsword. Red and violet light cast shadows, the substance of a Dragon-god running through the armor and skin of the Paragon's left arm, while the violet flames replaced the Remnant's eye.

The swords they carried were discarded, in the case of Avenger, or shattered, in Saber's case, the former retrieving the polearms she carried, while the latter raised his hand to the ceiling. "Nedetes…" A gauntlet appeared where a left arm was meant to reside, white and black randomly marking the armor their own. The cloak caught fire, the ash falling into the armor as it created an arm piece to take its place.

A sword made of a white metal appeared in his armored hand, what remained of his chest was replaced by the armor, steel crawling up the neck and other limbs to replace ash that was once flesh. The flames exposed the being's skin for short moments before they too burned from the flames, black light condensing into a sword similar to the first one he held.

By the time the Armor of Madness finished forming the Avenger had another set of lines across her right leg, while the substance was bubbling on her right arm. They both walked forward, one trembling in restrained rage, the other humming in a maddening language. Swords and polearms struck one another, sparks flying alongside flames falling from above.

A sweep at the neck was made by the Avenger, the blade reminiscent of lava blocked by the Sword of Black Light, the other knocking away the Sword of White Dark as it allowed an orb of darkness to form and fire the moment it was knocked aside. The Dragonkin lunged forward with a single polearm, the second being dropped before being grabbed at the pommel. The lunge was blocked by the First God, the next being dodged before six orbs of light appeared directly in front of him, lancing off to impale the Avenger.

None came to harm her as she slashed through the first one, spun around the next two, and deflected the other three, each crashing into a wall or post, occasionally allowing portions of the ceiling to collapse from the strain. The next set of markings bubbled into existence upon her left leg, effectively having her stats raised to the point where she was able to fight on par with the original form of Remnant. The Polearms of Blood clashed against the condensed Light and Dark swords, deflecting them away from her person as she spun away, one of the weapons she held spiraling away from her towards the Remnant.

It scraped against the armor, not leaving any mark and bouncing off to be caught by an airborne Ce. The white sword was aimed at her, a black orb gathering at its tip before rocketing off at the woman. An explosion occurred as she was sent backwards, the polearms having shielded her from the worst of the blast.

They rested for a moment, the second-to-last set of markings appearing across her chest and back, white light glinted through the red lenses of her helmet. She disappeared, the Remnant brought his blade to the side, the other pointed at the visible Paragon. The Dragon of Vengeance ducked her head back, the polearms she held clashing against the black blade. She was not quick enough to avoid the little lance of Darkness, shattering a portion of her visor even as she threw herself into assaulting the God. A red slitted eye bored into the violet flame, one holding naught but rage, the other nothing.

Blades of pure-white and pitch-black scraped against lava-like zanbato-polearms, sparks flying every time the two sets were smashed against one another. There was only the crackling of the flames to accompany the ringing of metal on metal, neither side able to interact with human speech anymore due to their respective curses.

The bubbling substance that made up the markings that adorned the Dragonkin appeared around her helmet, white instead of red while the other markings turned to white, her armor turned red, the red eye became milky white. Wings erupted from her back, red with white lines running across them, they were not wings of any animal or creature to have existed upon Gaia, the pinions were separate from one another, straight and block-like.

With a single beating of the wings, the Avenger was directly in front of the Saber, polearm directly in front of where a normal being's heart was located, stopped only by the opponent's sword. The woman was shoved back, a wooden beam falling between the two crackling with fire. Without pause she flung herself through the flames, beginning a dance with the one who dreamt of the World of Dreams when he was whole.

Weapons clanged against one another for mere moments before they leapt away, every second filled with the clashing of at least one set of opposing blades. The humming eventually stopped, not a word or sound uttered from either Servant. A single sound echoed out after what felt like a life-time, that of blood dripping to the floor.

The Remnant removed his blade from the confines of the other's armor, crimson blood with white lines decorating the liquid staining the tip of his blade. A polearm touched the puddle of blood, greedily lapping the substance until nothing remained, "Eiyune." The weapon gained an aura of misty red around it, swiping horizontally to release of a wave of energy at the God.

Motes of light fell from the rising black blade, a melodic sound resounded from the confines of the empty armor. It fell, an arc of light clashing with the energy of blood. They exploded against one another, the two Servants dashing into the smoke, metal ringing on metal sounded throughout the remains of the building.

The smoke swirled with each beings' movements, keeping the screen from dissipating into non-existence. Droplets of blood fell from the slight gash in Ce's armor, her blades drinking of the life and fueling their power. Each strike they sent at one another held enough strength to demolish entire buildings.

Light and Dark met Blood within the confines of the smoke, each collision sending more and more of the cloud-like object around the two. Finally there was a sound that was not yet given by either of the two, a pained gasp left the Avenger, backing out of the smoke clutching at her chest, blood running through her fingers. The smoke finally left, showing the Saber with sword held out, blood dripping off the weapon made of Darkness.

The woman stumbled backwards, the left polearm being dropped to clatter against the floor. She looked down at her wound, something she had not experienced before in her life, a stab to the heart. The Avenger fell to her knees, Keirine being the only reason she did not fall to the floor. The Last Dragonkin rose slowly from her kneeling as the Remnant walked over to her, she looked up, the white eye looking into the violet flame.

Then she collapsed, falling into a pool of her own blood, her markings fading away alongside the blood. Blackwing stopped his observation of the Priest and Magus-Killer sensing the ending of his Servant, a tear leaving his hidden eyes. While not necessarily close, they had enjoyed each other's presence and it hurt to see her fade away.

The Remnant looked upon one of his daughters, she who had massacred entire nations to gain revenge for her slaughtered kin and race. His armor faded once more to be replaced by his cloak, a drop of liquid escaping from the dark confines of the hood, splashing against the blood-stains as he watched Ce fade back to the Throne. He walked away further into the building sensing the last Servant within the walls, alongside the source of some evil.

It was time to become the Sacrifice once more.

* * *

He saw the cup, golden and ornate as expected of something named the Holy Grail. What was not expected was the black mud that spilled over the ground from its lip, though it did not deter the Saber from walking up to it. He felt Kiritsugu attempt to use his Command Seals, a simple question stopping the Magus-Killer, "Do you… trust me… Master… Kiritsugu." The man paused, and the sword Reum hovered over the grail.

"I am… Saber… Upon the Grail… I give this wish… I wish to… take upon… the Curses of… Angra Mainyu…" The liquid seemed to stop, as if it was stunned as his Master. Then the world exploded as the black mud burst from its place upon the ground, flames sprouting as the entirety of the building collapsed. The liquid spread out into other buildings and the park, setting cursed fire upon the ground, structures and trees.

It did not go far, receding soon after reaching a few meters past the entirety of the park. It converged where the Remnant once stood, and still stood, taking the place of the missing limb and body, black skin stood in contrast to the white of his mortal shell, lines of violet and red crisscrossing along the fake skin.

A half-red, half-violet eye slowly opened on the left side, flame-like qualities flickering into existence once it fully opened. A white dot opened alongside it, looking into the world with two eyes for the first time in a long time. His body faded into prana, leaving his Master to weep and find the Child Master some time later.

* * *

_The Remnant breathed heavily, the Beast destroying his left side from inside of him. He left to his meadow, a flick of his trembling hand allowing a coffin of red crystal to surface within the black and white grass._

_The Remnant stumbled, the Second God catching him and helping the First God to the coffin. The Remnant of Nothing went to lay in the coffin, the lid forming and settling into place once he was fully within it. The lone eye remaining closed, drifting to sleep without dreams._

_Canuseius laid next to the coffin, curling up to the crystalline structure and drifting into sleep, tears staining the being's face. The Remnant was never seen of again by those who called his world home, only the First Races knowing of his existence because of the Eldest, third son of the Remnant. He woke briefly to see the meteor cause the Third Age to begin, and woke again when his world faded away, smiling sadly as he stood shakily on two legs._

_The sword Reum shattered into pieces, a smile tinged with sadness upon the being's face. The memories the sword held flowed into the Remnant, finally able to remember his past and see what had transpired while asleep. The meadow that had stood for so long faded into non-existence, the Remnant being the last to disappear._

_He was able to say his true name before he disappeared, "Grey…son" Then the World of Dreams disappeared, its story unknown to all others._

* * *

Class: **Caster**

Name: Āto

Title(s): Carefree Artist, Painter of Reality

Gender: Female

Alignment: True Neutral

_Stats-_

Strength: E-

Endurance: E+

Agility: B-

Mana: A+

Luck: A-

Noble Phantasms: A

_Class Skills-_

Item Construction: -, Unable to create any items or Mystic Codes. Can be considered a failure as a Magus.

_She cared little for priceless relics and artifacts of Magecraft, only loving her artwork and those of others._

Territory Creation: -, unable to make any form of Bounded Fields. Can be considered a failure as a Magus.

_She had given into her wanderlust, leaving alongside the puppet-maker from the Library of Magicians and Golem-makers._

Personal Skills-

Eye for Art: A, able to discern any Servant's/Noble Phantasm's identity if there is an artwork depiction of them/it. Image must be somewhat accurate for effect to work.

_She was among the greatest artists in the Second Age, rivaling those among the Culrick in the First, She knew every painting, drawing, sculpture, statue and building by heart._

Thaumaturgy: A, has knowledge of modern and ancient Magecraft. (Unable to put knowledge to use beyond theoretical due to lack of practice).

_She was the second magical prodigy of the Library, learning alongside the iron puppet-maker in subjects that bored both._

Independent Action: A+, Servant can remain in this world indefinitely even without a Master. However, in order to activate her Noble Phantasm, it is necessary to first acquire an extra supply of prana from alternative sources.

_She knew no master, served no king, only coming in contact with them if they commissioned an artwork from her._

_Noble Phantasms-_

Sketchbook, The Paintings of the Wandering Artist: E, a book that contains within it every painting and drawing Āto ever created. The book itself is durable enough to withstand most forms of modern weapons and Magecraft.

_Āto loved her drawings and paintings more than her own life, enchanting her book to withstand the tests of both time and battle._

Reality Breaker, The Drawings Live: EX, The only form of magic she is able to utilize, Āto can turn any of her paintings and drawings into a part of reality. Images of places will teleport her to that particular area, so long as it is in the same dimension. Images of an object/being/word will bring that into existence, so long as the picture's image exists within the same dimension at any given time in history.

_Her love twisted reality, bringing them to life. _

The Last Painting, Family Portrait: A, used only in conjunction with 'Reality Breaker, The Drawing Live', Āto remembers the last painting she made and her greatest, despite never being finished. She paints a picture of those associated with the Child-king, granting them life for a time. A blank spot resides within the center of the portrait, in the shape of young child, directly next to four boys and a young girl playing tag.

_She held the blue book to her chest, blood pooling underneath her, the last page never to be completed._

* * *

Class: **Berserker**, Saber

Name: Unknown (Lost to fragmentation of mind)

Title(s): Onimeido, Maddened Demon

Gender: Female

Alignment: True Neutral

_Stats-_

Strength: A+ (EX)

Endurance: EX

Agility: B (A+)

Mana: E

Luck: D

Noble Phantasms: A

_Class Skills-_

Mad Enhancement: E (A+), Rank up for parameters, but most of one's reason is robbed. Due to undergoing consciousness equalization with the Master, one has become a more mechanical Servant.

_The mask kept her calm, breaking it unleashed a monster upon the World, all learned to never target the mask._

_Personal Skills-_

Mental Pollution: B+,

_She held no emotions, losing her way unless directed by her Brother and Master._

Regeneration: A+, able to regenerate any wound, including lost limbs, organs and head, within seconds unless destroyed entirely in one attack.

_The Mad Men tried to make her into an engine of war, they were successful but were unable to ever exploit due to Escape._

Monstrous Strength: A++,

_Her body knew no limits, its strength beyond that of all within the Realm of Dreaas and those beyond._

Battle Continuation: A, Makes possible to fight even with deadly injuries and can remain alive so long as one does not receive a decisive fatal wound.

_Upon her death throes they had impaled innumerable weapons in her flesh, while fallen limbs that were once hers held weapons within them, a meteor descended from the sky, and she closed her eyes._

_Noble Phantasms-_

Mad Mens' Desires, Arm of the Demon: A, Onimeido's bandaged right arm, while bandaged it reduces the Strength stat to ranking levels and drop her Agility by four ranks. Only usable during the effects of Mad Enhancement

_The Mad Men made her a demon, her arm to be the first of what her body was to become, then Kodomo freed them from their cages._

Gift from Brother, the Zweihander: D, a steel zweihander that is too heavy to be used properly unless having A-rank Strength or higher. Kodomo had this forged for Onimeido when the latter was asked if she had a weapon.

_She held the blade with one hand, her Brother looking on with a curious glint in yellow eyes, the blade was dropped for a moment to rest, the ground cratering from its weight, while she hugged her Brother for the first and last time._

Gift from Master, the Mask: D, a porcelain fox mask given to her by Kodomo. The Mask calms Onimeido and makes her unable to go into a rage no matter the circumstance. If it is destroyed Onimeido will instantly activate Mad Enhancement A+.

_She held the Mask, the Child-king looking at her with his Cheshire-grin, she put it on, and the world was muted._

Let Loose the Demon: A+, the command used by Kodomo when the Outcasts of the World fought against the Endakai. Onimeido goes into a rage, activating Mad Enhancement A+ despite 'Gift from Master, the Mask', and removing the bandages limiting 'Mad Mens' Desires, Arm of the Demon'. There is no way to stop Onimeido once the Noble Phantasm has occurred, only death or elimination of enemies will end the Phantasm.

_Her master called out the words, the mask was broken, an inhuman howl echoed, the bandages were torn, and a Demon was let loose._

* * *

Class: Berserker, **Beast**

Name: Unknown (Lost from fragmentation and regression of mind.)

Title(s): Experiment 3-5-SC-3, Beast of Infinite Bone, SC-3

Gender: Unknown

Alignment: True Neutral

_Stats-_

Strength: A

Endurance: A

Agility: A

Mana: D

Luck: E-

Noble Phantasms: A

_Class Skills-_

Monstrous Strength: C

_Its strength born of its superior bones, it trampled through all but the Swordsman Mitsu._

_Personal Skills-_

Mental Pollution: A+

_Mind broken from years in their clutches while only instinct guided it, The Experiment lost all aspects of its Humanity._

Instinct: A, Refined sixth sense is now close to true precognition. Bonus effect of reducing by half the penalties caused by obstructed vision and hearing.

_More Beast than Man, the Beast held itself within the laboratories of the Mad Men, following only what it felt was true._

Eye of the Mind (False): A, The ability grants an effect of offering resistance against penalties caused by visual obstructions.

_SC-3 beheld the swordsman, seeing the way he gripped the katana, instinctly knowing something was wrong with the way he held himself._

Battle Continuation: D

_Its bones reformed no matter the damage its body was put through, by the time it died, all but its heart and head were still covered by flesh._

_Noble Phantasms-_

Mad Men's Desires, Growing Bone: A, The source of SC-3's abilities, gives the ability to utilize and manipulate bones as weapons. SC-3 is able to grow unnatural body parts from his bones, resembling wings and a tail most times.

_His bones were stronger than steel, able to contend against the Greatest Swordsman's skill, the only being that was able to do so besides the Child-king._

The Forest of Bones, A Beast's Escape: A+, placing clawed hands upon the ground, bones erupt from the ground as imitations of Gaia's trees.

_Within the Tower hidden in the sands, SC-3 fought against Mitsu, both evenly matched until the Swordsman unsheathed his sword, a forest of bones erupted from floor, only the front row was cleaved halfway through._

The Swordsman's Treasure, The Beast's last Blade: C, A sword of bone from the left arm, this 'sword' was the only 'common' weapon durable enough to resist the amount of pressure Mitsu put his blades through, taken from the corpse of SC-3. This Noble Phantasm only activates on Death, allowing the victor to claim a bone as their prize before his body fades away.

_The swordsman pried the blade from dead claws, weeping tears as his wish did not come true once more, only four days left until his sickness stopped his heart._

* * *

Class: **Lancer,** Caster

Name: Shiniga

Title(s): Being born of Death, 'Red Riding Hood', Avatar of Death

Gender: Male

Alignment: True Neutral

Stats-

Strength: B

Endurance: B+

Agility: A

Mana: D+

Luck: D-

Noble Phantasms: A

_Class Skills-_

Battle Continuation: A, Makes possible to fight even with deadly injuries and can remain alive so long as one does not receive a decisive fatal wound.

_He died of time at the age of 16, his magics draining his life while his body healed every wound from weapons and other magics._

Magic Resistance: C, Cancel spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals.

_He was blessed and cursed by Death, nothing would harm him beyond the ancient magics._

_Personal Skills-_

Necromancy: B, able to summon and converse with the dead, those with this rank are unable to understand the Living or comprehend the Dead.

_His friends were the dead, living among the spirits of Necropolis and the being he was made from, he knew not what those of the Living viewed as reality._

Mental Disorder: A+

_He understood neither life nor death, being a creature made from both, unable to connect with either side._

Mental Pollution: A+

_None save the dead and Third God understand the Being born from Death, A mortal given life through the concept of death._

_Noble Phantasms-_

The Curse of the Third God, Death's Presence: B- (A++), the aura surrounding Shiniga and the source of several of his magics, a pressure of impending death exudes from the boy unconsciously making all who are within 20m. Usage of magics shortened life span drastically while alive, while invoking them now imparts weakness and life-span reduction upon the Summoner.

_Those around him backed away from the teen, the aura around him promising death, while the content smile reinforced the Image._

The Flames of the Dead, Cold Fire of Necropolis: A, green flames that burned both body and soul in equal measure, only those with a connection to the Realm of the Dead could wield the flames without fear of burning.

_The Flames were handled by four practioners during the Dawning of the Third Age, each as skilled as the being that had gifted them the knowledge of the flames._

The Gift from Death, Scythe of Blackened Bone: A+, a scythe made from the bones burnt by the Flames of the Dead, any who held the scythe was cursed and blessed to have a short, eventful lifetime. The weapon was known to harm the soul rather than the body, and made Death Magic more potent than reality would allow. The bones are wrapped in brown cloth, holding back a majority of Shiniga's presence and most of its power.

_The scythe reaped a bloody total upon the Endakai, their fear of death coming to a front in the face of the Avatar of Death._

The 'Mask' of Death, A Child's Peace: E, The reflection of being one of those that held the being who created Dreaas main concepts and emotions. Shiniga was created to anchor the being's wish for death, born of wishing to be with his parents and family. The 'Mask' merely dictates what emotion/concept the person holds and experiences most often.

_The being was always thinking of his death, eager to enter the void to be amongst his children and family._

* * *

Class: Berserker, **Saber**, Caster

Name: Unknown (Lost to fragmentation of mind)

Title(s): Remnant of Nothing, First God of Dreaas

Gender: Unknown (Referred as a He)

Alignment: Neutral

_Stats_-

Strength: B- (A+)

Endurance: C+ (A+)

Agility: B+ (B)

Mana: EX

Luck: A- (E-)

Noble Phantasms: B (EX)

_Class Skills-_

Magic Resistance: A (EX), Cancel spells of A-Rank or below. In practice, the Servant is untouchable to modern magi, so it would not be an exaggeration to title the Servant a "Magus Killer".

_He was known to have introduced Magic to Dreaas alongside creating it from nothing, while the armor he wore nullified it completely when it formed._

Riding: C, Horses and Two-Wheeled Vehicles are able to be ridden with decent results

_Remnant was never known for being able to ride beasts or machines, though was capable of the feat._

_Personal Skills-_

Independent Action: A+, Servant can remain in this world indefinitely even without a Master. However, in order to activate his Noble Phantasm, it is necessary to first acquire an extra supply of prana from alternative sources.

_He knew no master, nor bowed to any, neither Mortal King nor Alaya and Gaia held any sway over his actions nor that of Dreaas._

Territory Creation: EX (-),

_Known as the creator of Dreaas as well as the six dimensions connected to it, Remnant made his world from dust and thought, also making the area were his tomb would belong which only the Second God and himself are able to access._

Mad Enhancement: – (B), Rank up for all parameters, but takes away most of sanity.

_Within the armor made from Its Madness, he reminded them why he held the maddening beast within his soul._

Battle Continuation: A (A+), Makes possible to fight even with deadly injuries and can remain alive so long as one does not receive a decisive fatal wound.

_His body held no heart, nor did it hold his left arm, his chest and the left of his head, no blood flowed through his body, and so he took to rest within that place where mind could not imagine._

Charisma: A (-), Can be said to have achieved the greatest level of popularity as a human being.

_He created them and loved them as his children, even when he was struck by them he still loved them and would not strike them, they loved him as their Father and would follow him no matter the reason._

Divinity: EX

_He was hailed as the First God, the creator of Dreaas, and the one that tamed the Maddening Beast, He is revered by those among Dreaas and the realms connecting to it as Fate, Origin, Void, and Madness._

Ultimate One: - (EX), While on Gaia receives no bonus, when within Dreaas will gain full effects.

_He created that place, It gave him its power to repay its eternal debt for existence._

_Noble Phantasms-_

Sword made from Memory, Reum: D, a silver steel broad sword, the blade is a culmination of every beings' history from the world Dreaas. While not having any specific powers or abilities the sword is unbreakable except to Anti-World or higher Noble Phantasms, Not usable While 'Armor of Madness, Nedetes' is active.

_It held the memories of the being he once was, alongside all those that inhabited the world Dreaas, making it the perfect library of the world._

Armor of Madness, Nedetes: B, a suit of armor made of overlapping plates of metal, the armor is a mixture of white and black being completely random in the 'texture' of the scheme. This armor can only be summoned when enraged and replaces Remnant's body when formed, granting Mad Enhancement (B), Battle Continuation (A+), Magic Resistance (EX), and boosting Strength and Endurance to (A+). Removes Charisma and Territory Creation, alongside bringing Agility down one rank and Luck to (E-).

_The armor that came into being when the beast was merged with the Remnant, It was never once broken and the sight caused all of his children to know to stay away._

Blade of Light, Kodomo: B-, a pure-black sword named in honor of the Child-king of Dreaas, most forms of light are able to be manipulated while wielding the blade. Only usable when 'Armor of Madness, Nedetes' is active, Replaces 'Sword made from Memory, Reum'.

_The Child-king was amongst the greatest of the Remnant's children, rivaling and challenging the Gods and Goddesses numerous times over his brief life of 15 years, Remnant created this sword alongside the Second God to cement the Boy's legend._

Blade of Darkness, Iro: B-, a pure-white sword named in honor of the Child-king's Shadow and first brother, most forms of darkness are able to be manipulated while wielding the blade. Only usable when 'Armor of Madness, Nedetes' is active, Replaces 'Sword made from Memory, Reum'.

_The Denizen of Darkness was little known and mainly a rumor, he would always make the Child-king laugh and play despite not saying a word, He died alongside his brother shielding his body from further weapons, Remnant created this sword alongside the Second God to cement the Being's legend._

Maddening Beast of Nothing, Nesaia: EX, a creature that Remnant bound to his soul, it threatened to destroy Dreaas during its beginning years were it not for the Remnant. The Beast takes the form of a ball of chains when first summoned. Gradually the Beast will free itself from the chains, starting with its arms then its head. The Beast itself is pure white with clawed hands and a faceless head that is only broken when the beast opens a spiked mouth. This Phantasm is only usable when 'Armor of Madness, Nedetes' is in use.

_The Beast and God fought for months, neither gaining an advantage, then the Remnant's children came to his aid, and the Beast was imprisoned within soul of the First God._

Dreaas, My World of Dreams: EX, The manifestation of the being that was to become Remnant's dreams and thoughts, this Noble Phantasm is a Realty Marble that encompasses three ages and seven dimensions that all connect to the world Dreaas. When active any being/creature/place/group/nation is able to be summoned from Dreaas's history and lore, ranging from men of metal to creatures of death and undeath to angels, demons and fallen. This Phantasm is unable to be used in conjunction with the 'Maddening Beast of Nothing, Nesaia'.

_That place where the trees are made from crystal and stone, where the grass is black as night and white as snow, the sky is red with a shattered moon and two others, That place where a young boy wandered in his youth, creating a world for his Children and their Children._

The Last 'Mask', a Child's Fate: E, the reflection of being a fragment of the being who created Dreaas. The Remnant was the last 'Mask' to be 'born', coming into being from the child's body and embodying the concept of Nothing. While normally only dictating what concept/emotion an individual feels, due to 'possessing' the body of the child he was 'born' of he is able to feel slight amounts of happiness and sadness.

_The child's body faded to Dreaas, the eyes opened but the boy was gone, the Remnant woke up and proceeded to create the world the child envisioned._

* * *

Class: **Avenger**, Caster, Saber, Berserker, Lancer, Beast

Name: Ce

Title(s): Paragon of Earth and Blood, Last of the Dragonkin, Dragon of Vengeance

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

_Stats-_

Strength: D-

Endurance: D-

Agility: D-

Mana: D-

Luck: D-

Noble Phantasms: A

_Class Skills-_

_Personal Skills-_

Independent Action: EX,

_She beseeched only the Crimson Dragon for help, and when it went to kill her after the deal was done, she killed it without remorse._

Divinity: A

_She killed the previous Dragon of Vengeance, gaining the title and power alongside the status of the previous Great Dragon._

Battle Continuation: A, Makes possible to fight even with deadly injuries and can remain alive so long as one does not receive a decisive fatal wound.

_Wounds littered her body, both great and insignificant, still she slaughtered Humanity, just as they had done to the Dragonkin._

Eternal Arms Mastership: A+, Mastership of combat arts has reached the point of being said to be unrivaled in one's era. By complete merging of mind, body and technique, it is possible to make use of full fighting skills even when under the influence of any sort of mental hindrance.

_Amongst all during her time, she was paragon among warriors, living and killing thousands per battle when she took to the field alone, none managed to best her with any weapon, no matter how unique._

Natural Body: B-, (Ranked lower due to lack of several body parts from outside influence)

_She once held wings and a tail, though they were torn off by those that slaughtered her kin._

_Noble Phantasms-_

The Dragon of Blood's Blessing, the Six Restraints that bind the Paragon: EX, gained when she asked the Crimson Dragon for vengeance upon Humanity, Ce became a demi-god the moment the Dragon gave her his blessing. The power she gained appears as tribal markings that glow red when in use, upon both arms, legs, chest and back, and head. Each time a restraint is activated all stats go up by two +, and Ce descends further into a cold rage. By the sixth restraint being activated, her armor and hair will turn red, and her eyes and all markings will become white, a tail and wings made from red-white energy are able to be formed. 'Eiyune and Keirine, Polearms of the Blood Paragon' must be active before usage of 5th Restraint. Each Restraint can only be released within 2 minutes of each other unless a command seal is used, and can last only 20 minutes before another restraint must be released to continue or the Phantasm will end, the only exception being the 6th Restraint.

_The human warriors backed away in fear of the Dragonkin covered in red markings, her eyes focused on the cowering men before her blades swept through all._

The Twin Blades of Earth, the Weapons of the Paragon: C, twin serrated dark-grey words with no hilt, those that held these weapons were in tune with all manner of rock and stone, gaining the ability to manipulate any form of Earth so long as the swords are grasped. Cannot be used in conjunction with 'Eiyune and Keirine, Polearms of the Blood Paragon' or 'The Dragon of Blood's Blessing, the Six Restraints that bind the Paragon' during the 5th and 6th Restraints.

_She received the blades the same day her siblings received their own, all six bestowed with the title of Paragon, each pair of twins getting the opposite element of their twin._

Eiyune and Keirine, Polearms of the Blood Paragon: A, twin polearms/swords with zanbato-like blades, each blade portion has a lava-like appearance while the pommel is spiked. The weapons held sway over all blood the wielder saw, growing stronger with each bit of blood added to their insatiable hunger. Unable to be used in conjunction with 'The Twin Blades of Earth, the Weapons of the Paragon'.

_They stood within a pool of blood, liquid lapping at their knees as the Dragonkin took notice of them, a great wave passed over from behind her, and none were left sans her._

* * *

_AN: For those of you who have read this story to its end, however few or many, I regret to say this will likely remain a single story/'Two-shot'. Unless I have inspiration to do either the 5th War, or write what happened after the 4th War but before the 5th, you will likely not hear again from this story._

_If anyone wishes, they may use my children within their own stories, so long as you gain my permission. Please note that this is just a small portion of my family, and I should be able to transfer other characters from Dreaas to the template used for this Story/Fandom or another rather easily._

_I thank those who reside within the Forum, for accepting this fractured boy into your midst. I thank Lupine Horror, for without you I would not have written this story. I thank Sakura Lisel for that very touching review, helping to keep me from not finishing._

_All deserve a happy ending, aside from this fractured child and his world, their happy ending is reserved only when the child can lay eyes upon his world. I now bid you all, Goodbye and Goodnight. Pleasant dreams._

_**As of 6/16/2015 8:03 CST Several interaction scenes have been added, and the Servant sheets moved from the first chapter to the second.**_


End file.
